Breaking The Wall
by GuardianSaint
Summary: Sherise Long is a ordinary girl with ordinary routines. But one day after work, her ordinary daily routine change in the blink of a eye. A black hole breaks through the tv and sends Sherise into the game world of Saints Row. Can she survive the gang wars, along with trying not to fall for Saints Row two bad asses. Discontinued.
1. Plague

**Author's Note:I just have to say that this is my OC, from another story getting pulled into the game and runs into my game OC/Boss. Without further ado here's the first chapter. **

Her daily routine after coming home from work. Is to strip from her work uniform and put on her purple saints row v-neck shirt. It has a sliver saints row symbol in the middle. Afterwards she slipped on a pair of black skinny jeans and black and purple Jordan's, high tops. After letting her black hair out of her ponytail she headed for her private gaming room. She opens up her refrigerator and pulls out a can of coke while her Xbox 360 louds up. She sits back as the opening of Saints Row pops up. She hasn't beat the game but has watched the gameplay on YouTube and even watched her brother play. She had gotten far, where she had to protect a truck she and Troy stole from Los Carnales. She had brought Saints Row one last and had brought the other three. She has beaten the others and put had to play the first. Anyway she grabbed the controller, ready to play when her thirty-five inch flat screen tv. went black.

"What the fuck!"

She doesn't normally curse but lately she has. She stood and went to check on the cords when the tv. flickered on and a black hole formed into it. She didn't panic at first, seemliy as it was nothing to worry about.

_**It's inside the screen, so It can't hurt me.**_

Right after she thought that the tv. screen broke. The black hole started sucking everything in. The empty soda can flew in, followed by her saints row and Daniel Dae Kim posters. She finally screamed as she reached for her love seat. She soon felt her body getting torn off the furniture. The black hole come closer to her. The strong winds only got stronger, causing her to let go. She screamed to the top of her , there was nothing but, darkness.

-SR-

The sounds of sirens reached her ears as she gained consciousness. She blinked her chocolate brown eyes open to see she in some city. It was nightfall and the strong stench of drugs and alcohol polluted the air. The loud sound of a car crashing caused her to jump up. She looked at where a red car crashed into a wall, causing a pale skinned Caucasian to jump to the side. Her eyes widened when she remember seeing this at the very beginning of Saints Row one. Without thinking she ran over to the Caucasian. He had a short goatee and his mustache was thin. His black hair was slick back. She shook her head before reaching out a hand.

"Do you need help?"

He looked up with medium brown eyes. She had to swallow whatever saliva, _**God he's gorgeous. **_

"Yeah."

She was about to help him with her other hand when she heard the sound of a gun clicking. They both looked up to see a Vice King aiming a pistol at them.

"Wrong time, wrong place dawgs."

He closed his eyes but she kept her's open and seen, who she remembers as Julius Little shoot the fucker in the head.

"You alright, playas?"

She nodded as Julius helped the Caucasian to the side. She follows and watched the interaction between Julius and Troy. Before Julius turned to them.

"There's a meeting. Come by the church we need all the help we can get."

They watched Julius and Troy run off. She stared after them before a groan caused her to look at her side. She for a moment forgot about him. She reached out and helped him stand.

"Here I got you."

He moaned a bit before looking at her. "I don't normally say this...but thanks."

She had to smile a bit. She has never heard him speak. Yes, she knows who he will be and what to become of him and the Saints Row crew. She shook her head before throwing his arm around her neck as she headed for the small, beat down house she remembers as his crib.

"So do you have a name? Or do I have to call you playa?"

He laughed lightly before shaking his head. "No. Let them call me that. But because you are helping me...I'll tell you."

She raised an eyebrow. "But...I'm stranger. Surely if you are going to run with those...Saints then you are going to have to tell them your name."

"Maybe. Till I figure out if I can trust...I'll tell them my name."

She looked at him for a moment before focusing ahead. Knowing what is to come later, it's best for him to stick with his plan.

"My name is Justin. Justin Matthew."

She smiled lightly at Justin. "I'm Sherise Long."

Justin smiled back before he turned his head and focused on the path ahead.


	2. Canonized

**Author's Note: queendma; thanks for the fav and follow. I'm taking it as you liked the first chapter. **

The sun began to shine through the dirty curtains of the studio apartment. The bright light shined on the sleeping body of Sherise and Justin. The young milk chocolate skinned woman groaned before blinking her eyes open. She looked to see she was lying on a beat up red love seat. Her head rested on a broken arm rest as her legs dangled off the side. A loud yawn caused her to move her head to see Justin sitting up on a beat up red couch. He rubbed his eyes before looking at the female across from him.

"Sleep well?"

Sherise sat up with a small yawn of her own before focusing on the male. "I can't say. I'm used to sleeping on a soft bed."

Justin chuckled before standing with a stretch. After feeling stasitfied with the cracks of bones he headed to the front door. Sherise, knowing where's he's headed followed without further delay. The two walked in silence for a awhile before Sherise spoke.

"How's the leg?"

Justin focused on up ahead, not even taking a glance at the female besides him. "Better."

Sherise looked like she wanted to say something. Was that all he has to say? Nothing else. She moved her eyes from Justin to up ahead to see a small gathering in a church yard. She sighed, knowing that he wasn't going to be talking anytime soon. They walked into the yard to see Julius and Troy at the top of the stairs.

"Every muthafucka here knows what we need to do. Those bitches be ridin' around, thinkin' they own these streets. I don't what flags they're flyin'... Rollerz, Carnales, Vice Kings...no one's makin' this nigga scared to walk the row. We 'bout to lock this shit down...right now."

Sherise stood by Justin through Julius' whole speech. It was a good speech, to bad that speech had to come from a asshole, traitor.

"Fuck, yeah."

Sherise was still thinking about insults when the voice of none other than Johnny Gat brought her out of her head.

"Who the fuck are those two?"

Sherise watched four Saints surround them before looking at Julius, as he began to speak to Johnny. "Troy and I found them. I was going to see if they'd ride with us."

"Julius, if they want to run with the Saints they have to get canonized."

Sherise glared at the Asian before smiling. She had took karate when she was younger and still takes lessons on weekends. She's up to a yellow belt right now but that's enough to get in.

Troy spoke for the first since Sherise and Justin got there, agreeing with Johnny. "He's right, Julius. Everyone had to do it."

Julius looked from Troy to the two future recruits. "Are you two ready for this?"

Sherise looked at Justin to see him crack his neck before cracking his knuckles. Sherise sighed before getting in her karate stance. Without warning the Saints decended on them. Justin had knocked one out, as Sherise karate kicked another into a tree. The fighting went on for another minute before the time was up. Justin had a busted lip as Sherise had a sore leg. After catching their breaths, they turned to see Troy walk over. The undercover cop gave them a hand sake. Sherise can see that Tory was really impressed.

"You two earned your colours."

Sherise turned just as another Saint walked over. She remembered him as Dex, the rat that dropped his flag.

"That's some impressive shit; the only other Saint who kicked ass like that was Johnny."

Sherise rolled her eyes at Johnny's statement. "Shit, took me half the time."

Julius walked over and shook their hands. "Welcome to the 3rd street Saints." he then moved his attention to the rest of the Saints. "Let's get down to business. If we're serious about takin' back the row, we gotta let those muthafuckas know what time it is. Now you break it down, and it's all about respect. Get enough of it, they're gonna back, and we're gonna move right on in. We got some friends in town that could use some help. Give 'em a hand. 'Cause, you can always drop any muthafucka flyin' the wrong fly. So long as word gets out that the Saints is on the Row, I don't give a damn how you do it. You feel me?"

After Julius' last speech, the Saints started to go their own way. Sherise and Justin watched the gang spread out before looking at Troy, as he was the only one standing.

"Now to get you two a piece. Let's go to Friendly Fire."

Sherise, Justin and Troy ran from the church yard to the gun store down the street. From being canonized they earned two thousand dollars a piece. But shopping will come later, they both brought vice nines. Then the three ran down the street.

"Now let's go kill some Vice Kings."

They took their guns out and started shooting. Shooting for real is harder than it seems on the game. But then again, Sherise does have the difficulty on casual. But she managed to shot a few Vice Kings in the head as the others got a chest or back full of holes. When our intended targets laid on the ground, Troy came walking over.

"Looks like that got there attention...if it gets too hot, go to Forgive and Forget, they'll cover up everything..."

Justin didn't say anything but ran out into the street, where a black Elswolf stopped. Justin snatched the door open and pulled the driver out. Sherise stood at the curve, watching the hijack. Couldn't believe she was witnessing this full hand. The sound of a car horn snapped her out of her daze. Shaking her head, Sherise hurried and ran over, and jumped in the back seat. With a screech from the tires, they were off. The drive to Forgive and Forget was short, but with the way Justin was driving on the sidewalk, why wouldn't they be?

When the it was clear, Justin drove out of Forgive and Forget. Justin didn't say anything, so Sherise was about to speak but Troy beat her to it.

"Okay, now that everything's taken care of can you drop me off at Freckle Bitches? I'm jonesin' for a fun bag."

Freckle Britches was actually down the road from Forgive and Forget. So the ride to the restaurant was short as well. After Troy got out, Sherise hopped in the passenger seat, just as Justin's phone rung. Justin after all this time since they woke up this morning. He said nothing still but pushed the speaker button on his phone.

"Good work playas...word has gotten out that the Saints ain't bullshitin', now we gotta lock our rep down."

With that the phone call ended. Justin took the call menu off and went to maps, before putting his phone back in his pocket. This all didn't go unnoticed by Sherise. She looked out her window to see them hit the freeway before she moved her gaze to her fellow Saint.

"So where are we headed now?"

It was quiet for a long moment, after Justin exited the freeway and made a left is when he spoke. Just four words, but couldn't have been any simpler.

"Just a little shopping."


	3. Fleur-de-lis

**Author's Note: I-am-the-Peel; Thanks for the review. I'm glad you like Justin and Sherise. And yes I would like to have more reviews and a little help when I need it. **

**HellaBella; Thanks for the review and I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter. **

**A special thanks to those who had favored Breaking The Wall. Now without further ado here's the third chapter. **

After a event full shopping trip at a few stores, Justin and Sherise sat on a outside bench at Freckle Bitches. They had stopped at a jewelry store and...since they didn't have a lot of funds after buying guns. So they..well Justin robbed the jewelry store. Sherise stood and watched it with wide eyes. She couldn't believe he actually robbed the store. She was frozen stuck to the floor so Justin had grabbed her hand as he ran out of the store towards the black Elswolf. Before Sherise could shut her door, Justin sped down the street.

"Jesus! Justin! Please slow down!"

Justin made a sharp turn before putting on the brakes. The short stop caused Sherise to hit her head on the dashboard.

"You have been forgiven." came the noristic voice from Forgive and Forget.

"Ow! Damn!" Sherise moaned as she sat back with a hand on her head.

Justin didn't respond just drove out of the drive through and to the nearest clothing store. Now they were eating a burger meal. Justin had brought a black long sleeve turtleneck, black cargo pants and a pair of black working boots with royal purple strings that he's wearing now. Sherise didn't buy anything, she figured if Justin is going to most likely stay like that for a while then she might as well keep her purple shirt and black skinny jeans on.

She shook her head to shake the thoughts before looking at her fellow Saint across from her. She watched him take another bite out of his cheeseburger when something went off in her head. She took a sip of her medium coke as her chocolate brown eyes kept on the Caucasian.

"Soooo...what did you take?"

Justin stopped on his feast and looked at the young female across from him, it was quiet for a few minutes leaving Sherise to sigh before continuing.

"What did you take from the jewelry store?"

The Caucasian nodded in understanding now before standing and heading towards the car. A moment later he returns with a light blue paper bag. Justin sits back down, locking his medium brown eyes on Sherise. He never takes his eyes off her as he pull out a box and put it on the table. Sherise slowly moved her eyes to the box, it was a creamy white color, trimmed with gold.

"Are you going to open it?"

She grabbed the box and lifted the top open to see a short white diamond necklace with a diamond Fleur-de-lis pendant. Sherise looked at the jewelry for a while moment before looking up with a smile.

"I love it."

Justin got up and walked behind her, where he snapped the necklace on. Sherise couldn't help but touch it before looking up, and managed to catch Justin's medium brown eyes on her. She was about to say something when her phone started to vibrate.

Justin looked away with hard eyes before heading back towards his side of the bench. " You should take that."

Sherise sighed long and heavy before pulling out her phone and pressed the talk button. "Hello..."

The number that she seen on her screen was unknown, so she didn't actually know who the caller was. But once she heard the smooth voice of none other than Johnny Gat, she put her head in her other hand and shook.

_**I should of known. **_

"Hey, it's Gat."

Sherise inhaled and exhaled, she closed her eyes before responding. "Hi Johnny. What can I help you with?"

Sherise almost forgot to breath when Johnny started speaking again. He had dropped his voice into a low purr.

"Now, you and your friend think clearin' out the row was fun, you two come meet at the church. You two are going to love what I got planned with the for the Vice Kings..."

Sherise looked at Justin who was walking to the trash with their trays. "Sounds good. We'll be there in fifteen."

Johnny didn't say anything, Sherise's only response was a dead line. Sherise put her phone back in her pocket before heading towards the car.

"Gat wants to meets us at the church."

Justin nodded before grabbing the light blue paper bag and headed for the car. Sherise didn't know what had just happened. Did she...just have a romantic moment with Justin? She shook her head and touched the necklace. With a long sigh she entered the car, and looked out the window of the Elswolf as Justin pulled out of Freckle Britches' parking lot and headed for Stillwater's Saints Row district.


	4. Harboring Emotions

**Author's Note: Emzy2k11; I am truly glad that my story got your interest. So, here's the next chapter. **

**Also the first part of this chapter happened before Sherise's phone call from Johnny. **

Thick amount of smoke crept under the door of the mission church, west wing office. The room was filled with fogs of heavy smoke followed by uncontrollable giggles.

"What you think about the new girl?" Dex asked. He exhaled a cloud of smoke before handing the blunt out.

"What about her?" Johnny's head swarmed pleasantly, he rolled his neck making it crack, then chuckled when Dex winched at the noise.

Dex shrugged before relying what is going around the row. "Many of the Saints have their eyes on her. Plus Troy said she's some hot shit."

"Amen to that."

"I think he meant in the terms of being a psycho like you." Dex shifted his weight on the wall. "So you like her, huh?"

Johnny raised an eyebrow. "Jealous?"

"Cry myself to sleep every night."

Johnny grinned, which most would say charmingly. "Oh yeah? Well you can keep on crying. I'm so far outta your league it ain't even funny."

"Now why you gotta go and break my heart? You're one cold ass muthafucka, Johnny."

"You know it."

The two Saints Lieutenants sat quietly for a while, passing the joint back and forth. The shadow of the walls behind them grew longer, a police siren echoed in the distance. The muted pops of gunfire made the Saints sit up, only to relax again when they realized it was to far away to matter at the moment.

"You think she's taken?" Dex asked after a minute.

Johnny breathed out slowly, savoring the last of the smoke. "I dunno."

Dex clutched his arm, trying to keep his balance. He was still laughing from the weed. Johnny shook his head, smiling. The stupid giggles coming from his fellow Saint were utterly contagious. Dex slipped, he swore loudly, and landed flat on his back. Johnny bent over at the sight, deep chuckles filled his chest.

Dex groaned, grasping for breath. "Oh shit. I think I broke something."

"Get up, pussy."

"A little help?"

The Asian leaned over, grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet.

"Thanks, man." Dex patted his pockets and brought out his phone, sighing in relief when it turned on. Then he frowned. "Wha-why am I thanking you, you pushed me!"

"Bullshit, " Johnny glared.

"Asshole." Dex's phone beeped as he pressed several buttons, the blue screen lighting up his face. "You want her number?"

"Who?"

Dex rolled his dark eyes. "Who do ya think? The new girl. One of Julius' hacker buddies gave it to Julius and he gave it to me."

Johnny stretched. He was feeling mellow, calmed. _**Why the hell not? **_

"Sure. She's pretty cocky, I think she needs a reminder of what rank she's in."

Dex gave Johnny an exasperated look. "I thought you liked her?"

"Treat 'em mean, keep'em keen."

"Oh right. 'Cause that's worked soooo well for you so far..." Dex muttered.

"Shut the fuck up and gimme the god damn number."

Johnny dialled, it rang three times before a female answered, their voice caked with uncertainty. "Hello"

"Hey, it's Gat."

The voice on the other side of phone inhaled and exhaled, which didn't go unnoticed by Johnny. "Hi Johnny. What can I help you with?"

Johnny dropped his voice into a low purr. "Now, you and your friend think clearin' out the row was fun, come meet me at the church. You're going to love what I got planned for the Vice Kings..."

"Sounds good. We'll be there in fifteen."

Twenty minutes later, not that Johnny was counting. The recruits walked into the office at the rear of the church. This is where Johnny set up base. The new guy's slick, black hair was ruffled. He had different clothes since the canonzing. _**They must of knocked over a store, before coming here. **_He moved his light brown eyes to the new girl. She still wore her same outfit from before but with a diamond necklace with the Saints symbol as a pendant.

Johnny shook his head, trying to remain in control. "Take a seat."

Dex and Johnny watched the new guy pull out a wooden chair and spun it around so he could sit with his chest against the chair's back. He crossed his arms over the top and rested his chin on his arms. As the new girl sat on Johnny's desk.

"First things first. You two got a name?"

A young milk chocolate skinned teen look at her counterpart before looking at Johnny. "I am Sherise. And...he's not going to give up up his name yet."

Johnny rocked back in his leather seat, he looked the two recruits up and down, mainly Sherise and smirked. "So you two are Julius' big and bad? Shit, you don't look like much."

Sherise rolled her eyes before her and the new guy smiled, yet they didn't say anything.

Johnny continued, unperturbed: "Then again, I don't look like I have an eight inch cock, so I guess we three are full of surprises."

Dex made a small strangled noise from where he stood, leaning against a wall.

"I guess we are." Sherise said. Her gaze subconsciously wandered down briefly before returning it up with a shake of her head.

"You guys been in Stillwater long?" Johnny asked.

Sherise shook her head again. "Nah. I just got here yesterday. I don't know much about him."

Johnny nodded before asking another question. "You know much about the Vice Kings?"

"They wear yellow."

Johnny swung his legs up on the desk, enjoying himself. "The Vice Kings are named after one guy: Benjamin King. That shit don't happen unless you're a professional or a badass, and in King's case, he's both." His leg vibrated as his phone started to ring.

The caller ID threw him off. It had been almost a year with no word. Anger, regret, a quick twist of butterflies blew through him in a matter of seconds. But he kept a straight face throughout and held a finger at Sherise.

"Hold on, gotta take this." he pressed the button to answer the call, and re-open wounds he just started to heal. "Aisha, what a pleasant fuckin' surprise."

Sherise looked away for a few minutes, not all interested. After all she knows who he was talking to but couldn't help the feeling of hurt build up. This did not go unnoticed by the three males in the room.

"Whoa, slow down-"

There was silence before Johnny started speaking again.

"Okay, that's not slower, that's louder."

There was another silence before Johnny's feet hit the floor.

"Shit, where's she headed? Did you see them?"

Johnny was already about to move to the exit when he hung up and looked at everyone in the room. Dex walked over with a look of concern.

"What's up? That was Aisha?"

"Some muthafucka grabbed her sister right off the street," Johnny growled.

"Shit, man. That's the sixth girl this month. Do we know who's doing this?"

Johnny turned with narrow, angry eyes. "Yeah, the Vice Kings."

"No way, man. Kidnapping ain't King's style."

Johnny snarled at the other Lieutenant. "Maybe that slut Tanya is going behind King's back. Don't know, don't fuckin' care."

A screech of tyres made the four Saints rush outside to see a bright yellow car hurtled past. "There!" Johnny roared. "You two, tail those bicthes and get those girls back."

Sherise seemed to scowled at the barked order, but she bit her lip before taking her partner's hand and ran to a nearby black Elswolf. With a the smell of brunt rubber and the sound of screeching tyres, they took off down the street in the direction of the Vice Kings' car. Johnny watched them go, rubbing a hand across his chin.

Dex walked over to Johnny's side, with a shit eating smirk. "Treat 'em mean, keep'em keen, huh?"

"Shut the fuck up, Dex."


	5. Aisha's Favor

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry for this late update. I know it's been a year over due, so I'll try to make up for it. Special thanks to the readers who reviewed and stuck by waiting. I really appreciate it, this is for you. Enjoy. **

"Tanya got me doing her fuckin' dirty shit."

Sherise watched as the cinimon skinned vice king manhandled a girl, Aisha's sister out of the yellow sedan and into the the were house. She leaned back in brown leather seat and sighed before looking at Justin who had his fist clenched around the the steering wheel. A lot has happened since she showed up in Stillwater, but she can't seem to push that moment she had with Justin at Freckle Bitches and she at least thought something was happening between her and Johnny but it looks like she's loosing her mind. She sighed sharply before reloading her gun. With a deep breath she exited the car and pulled back the safety, just as Justin ran over and kicked the door in. Justin shot the vice king that entered in the head before running towards the back of the were house with Sherise following. Sherise looked around as Justin pulled on the door only to find the steel door locked.

Justin was about to kicked the door in when Sherise ran over and placed a hand on his shoulder. She nearly forgot how to breathe as he looked at her with charming medium brown eyes. "Um...you're not kicking that door in."

"The guy with the key went to Tee 'N' Ay." one of the girls that was captured along with Aisha's sister informed them.

Of course. Sherise groaned, missions are never easy even though she plays them on a easy difficulty there's something that always goes wrong. "Come on. Let's go."

They ran back to the Elswolf and sped out of the lot and down the street. She barely had time to shut her door. Justin turned a corner before making a very quick right into Tee 'N' Ay's parking lot. He made a donut before hopping out as the car stopped. Sherise cocked her gun and ran into the strip club, better to be prepared than shot. But Justin had managed to take out the distraction, so she ran and jumped over a stool before tackling the vice king pimp, she punched him and the face before shooting him in the chest. She grabbed the key out of the pimp's yellow pimp coat before standing and tossed it to Justin. The two raced to the exit and into the Elswolf, where Justin took off. Once back at the were house, they jumped out and ran towards the door. Justin was about to kicked the door in again when Sherise stopped him. She put her in dex finger to her lips before nodding towards the door. Justin kicked the door in before going stealth, Sherise followed suit with her gun ready to fire.

"The Saints are-" the poor soul didn't get to finish because he received a hot bullet through his skull from Justin's gun.

"Fuck! The Saints are in here!"

Sherise sighed before looking at Justin who was in front of her. "So much for stealth mode."

Justin tucked and rolled before grabbing the shotgun of the guy he killed and started shooting. Sherise inhaled and exhaled before turning and started shooting, when the area was cleared she and Justin ran back to the back of the were house where Aisha's sister and the other girls were. Sherise tossed him the the key just before she screamed. She looked at her hands that subconsciously went to her stomach, she felt faint as she saw them covered in blood. Sherise looked up just to see the fucker that shot her fall from a bullet to the head and three bullets to the chest. At least he's dead. She groaned as the pain intensified and her vison started to get shady. The last thing she remembered before everything went black was medium brown eyes staring at her with tears falling from them.

-SR-

"How did you let this happen!"

Justin had made it to the church after picking up Sherise who fell unconscious and putting her in the car. When he drove up, Troy and Dex was outside of the church and helped him get Sherise to the infirmary where Johnny and Julius ran in with a woman who had honey blonde hair, who was wearing a demin diasy duke shorts and a saints purple t shirt. Justin pointed to Sherise who laid on the table, as the woman and Julius worked on Sherise, Johnny blew up.

"Johnny, man. Calm down down." Dex tried to calm the heated Saint.

"Shut the fuck up Dex!" Johnny growled before turning his light brown eyes towards Justin. "How can you let her get shot!"

Justin closed his eyes before snapping them open with a glare of his own. "If you are so worried than why did you send her out there!"

"He speaks..." Troy gasped before being slapped by Dex in the back of his head.

"Yeah, well not for long." Johnny cracked his knuckles and neck before throwing a punch and hit Justin in the face.

Justin staggered back before charging and tackled Johnny to the floor. He repeatedly punched Johnny in the face before Johnny elbowed Justin in the face, Justin fell back leaving Johnny the opportunity to punch and kicked Justin.

Just as Johnny was about to throw another punch Julius held his arm. "Enough. I think he got it."

Johnny glared at the man on the floor before walking out of the infirmary with Dex following. Julius sighed before offering his hand and pulled Justin up who groaned and put a bruised hand on his very bruised side. Justin moaned before sitting in a chair against the wall.

"What was you thinking, playa?"

Justin sighed before looking up, he had two black eyes and a busted lip that matched Saints purple. "I don't know." he moved his gaze towards the table where Sherise was getting stiched up.

Julius followed the younger male's gaze and sighed. "I see. In this business, you need to choice what you want. It's very dangerous and those fuckers don't give a damn what sex you are. Exspecially if you are rolling with the wrong crew."

Justin leaned back and took in what Julius said as the man exited the infirmary along with Troy. He shook his head, not bothered to think about it but even though he didn't put effort to think about it, he knew Julius was right. If he has anything to do with it, Sherise will be safe.

**Author's Note: Okay I'll put up another one for all of who stuck with me. But I have a question, well two. If you want, give me information on a OC or you and I'll put you in the story. Also what do you want to see? Smut/lemon? Make out scenes? Let me know, and thank you for reading. **


	6. Safer

**Author's Note: MyDeepDesire, Born2BeMe and Miss. Kookies thanks for all the reviews, faves and follows. I really appreciate it, I'll believe that I'll be updating more frequently, as long as you review you don't have to worry about another long wait. Now here's chapter six, enjoy. **

Johnny flipped through a magazine with Aisha posed in her signature purple jacket without anything underneath on the cover. Sherise blinked a few times until her focus came to view. She groaned and moaned, distracting Johnny from his reading. His light brown eyes looked from his glasses to see Sherise struggling to sit up. He sighed before he got up to help her sit up on the cot. Once she was settled he sat back down in the chair right next to her. Sherise could see herself in the mirror that hung on the other side of the room. Her wavy hair was in a ponytail, albeit a messy one and was wearing only her black sports bra. Her stomach was stitched together with very thin yarn.

"What happened?" she groaned.

Johnny looked up from the magazine he began to read again. "You got one in the stomach. Athalia stitched you up."

"Who's Athalia?"

"It don't matter. All that matters is that you're okay."

Sherise rolled her eyes but she couldn't shake the feeling that bubbled up from the fact that Johnny was worried about her. "Gat you were only worried because it was a mission you sent me on."

"And...look I don't care how fucked up you are, who you fuck, if your fat, or if your fuckin' skin wrapped on bones. If your a Saint, I care. I just won't tell you that." Johnny threw the magazine to the floor.

"Can we play a game Gat?"

"Bitc...Sherise..." He corrected himself. "No."

"Please."

"What?" Johnny crossed his arms.

"Twenty-one questions." She said.

Johnny glanced over to the closed door. "Troy would love this shit. Fine, lets play. Where are you from?"

"Newark. It's in New Jersey."

"East coast girl," Johnny smirked.

Sherise was kinda shock that he knew about Jersey but when she thought about it, Saints Row takes place in a kinda real United States, at least that's what she got when she played Saints Row four. The young chocolate skinned woman shook her head before asking another question. "When did you join the Saints and why?"

Johnny raised his eyebrows. "I count that as two questions. Julius recruited me when I was nineteen. I had got into a fight with this Vice King and Julius saw me beat his ass. I joined because after the Row was messed up my momma got on drugs that the Carnales dealt. I never really liked her anyway. It wasn't until Eesh left to Kingdom Come Records when I realized that I wanted to kill 'em all."

"If Aisha wanted a career, why wouldn't you just let her go?"

"Three," Johnny kept count of Sherise's questions, even though that wasn't his thing. "I was happy for Eesh. I was. Then that motherfucka Warren Williams, the Vice King's numbers guy, tried to fuck her. So I beat his ass. Then Aisha got mad at me one night and she slept with him."

Sherise nodded her head in understandingbut felt that Aisha was ungrateful and a bitch. She cleared her throat before asking, "Are you and Aisha a couple?"

"Let me ask you something. What's up with you and the playa? You fuckin' him or something?"

Sherise shifted in her position. "I met him him a few nights ago but we're friends. My true love is back home with my sister, Jackson."

"You left your boyfriend with your sister?"

Sherise laughed before shaking her head. "Jackson is not my boyfriend, he's my German Shepherd dog. He's my best friend, the same way you're obsessed with Aisha is the same way I'm obsessed with Jackson."

"I'm not obsessed with Eesh." He claimed.

Sherise tried to stand up on her own. "Then you better change your wallpaper in your office."

Johnny grabbed the young female and was about to say something but Justin walked in. Johnny grunted before handing the girl to the new Saint male.

"Sherise, when you're done I want to see you in my office."

Sherise frowned, what the hell just happen? She sat back down before looking at Justin. He changed from the turtleneck to a black v neck that hugged his upper body nicely, showing off his gorgeous scruptrued arms, it wasn't beefy like Captain America's but just right like Hawkeye's. "Um...what happened between you two?"

"Nothing. We just had a disagreement but there is something we agree on."

Sherise didn't like where this going. "What would that be?"

Justin grabbed a chair and sat, he looked at the girl that was more than four years younger. "We agreed that you shouldn't be on any more missions like the last one."

Some how she seen this coming. Sherise glared before standing, she understands clearly that they want her to be safe but they're in a gang for crying out loud. "Justin-"

"Damien." he looked up, Sherise noticed that his hair was different. It was dark brown and combed forward, he still had a short goatee and a a thin and long mustache. "I wasn't truly honest that night we met. My name is Damien Justin Matthew. I...regardless of that you will go on more safer missions."

Sherise frowned before walking out of the infirmary, leaving a distraught Damien behind. How can missions be any less dangerous when she's in a god damn gang. And what was with the reveal of his real name? Why did he lie? Even though it wasn't really a lie but she did save him, kinda. Sherise sighed and shook her head, she couldn't be too upset they wanted her to basically not get shot again and Just- Damien was most likely skeptical about revealing his true name and only gave her his middle name since she helped him. But what made him tell her his name now and the tears...? She focused on the fact that she did most likely have a mission to go on, she'll speak with Damien after she's done. She walked out to the main area of the church before heading towards Johnny's office. She was annoyed with him but she did want to see that cocky bastard again. As she got closer to the office she noticed that the door was closed, but she could hear commotion inside. The sound of objects hitting the floor seeped through the door. Then she heard a scratching sound followed by a few grunts. She thought, _Does Johnny have a tiger in there?_ The ordeal became clear when she heard an angelic soft voice scream Johnny's name.

Sherise bit back a sob and knocked on the door and she could hear the two shuffling his office back in order. When she opened the door she saw Johnny leaning in his black office chair and Aisha pulling down her skirt uncomfortably. Johnny had no shame. He left his zipper undone and Aisha's lipstick on his neck over his tattoo.

"You guys seem happy." Sherise mumbled, trying to mask her pain as she sat next to Aisha.

"If Aisha wasn't fuckin' with the Vice Kings." Johnny sneered. "Nothings changed, but then again not all of us have a couple million dollars to make changes."

Aisha slammed her hand on his desk and stood up. "It's always the same shit with you."

"Oh, here we go again." Johnny stood up.

"What did you want me to do? Did you expect me not to take my shot?"

"No. I expected you to remember where you came from."

"If I were from the Row, I'd wanna forget." Sherise commented to herself but the Asian male heard her.

Gat glared and threw up a middle finger, "Fuck you!"

_I wish,_ Sherise silently thought before looking at Aisha as she yelled before she could say anything. "Oh Fuck you Johnny!"

"Fuck me! Fuck you!" Johnny pointed at Aisha. "You're the one who ran off to be famous! The only time you remember who we are is when you want somethin'!"

"Alyanna was kidnapped!"

"And I brought her back didn't I?"

"No! She and the mute did!" Aisha pointed at the young female next to her.

"Bullshit! I told them to do it!" Johnny turned to Sherise. "No offense."

"Yeah, yeah, no offense. I got shot and you try and take credit." Sherise's remark went unheard.

"If you're gonna help me, help me, but don't you dare try to hold it over me." Aisha said.

"Fine,"

"Fine."

"Fine!" Johnny seemed to want the last word. He and Aisha sat down. He gestured his hand towards Sherise. "Relax,"

"I need to relax?"

Johnny stuck his middle finger in Sherise's direction again. He put it down to point at Aisha with his index finger. "You remember Saints Row's claim-to-fame."

"If she weren't played on every radio station or plastered on your walls I probably wouldn't know." Sherise's sarcasm amused and annoyed the singer. "I'm Sherise." she introduced herself to the famous.

"We're gonna kill her." Johnny said.

For a second Sherise thought Gat was talking about actully killing her, but Aisha cleared that up when she said, "He's being melodramatic. See, I'm signed with Kingdom Come Records."

"It's no secret that the label is owned by the Vice Kings."

Sherise rolled her brown eyes, Aisha looked at her. "But the real deal is that once your in you can't get out. They rip you off, left and right, and they extort you to stay signed. I talked to Johnny and he said you'd be willing to help me."

"Check it out," Johnny grabbed both women's attention. "Eesh has a recording session in forty-five minutes. That should be enough time for you to get this done, make Aisha disappear, and give the Vice Kings a nice 'fuck you' while we're at it. I want you to take Aisha to her session, but first stop at Samson's chop shop and get your ride loaded up with some C4. Park the car at the studio and get the hell outta there. Eesh, make sure someone sees you before you jump out."

"Johnny I really appreciate-"

Johnny cut Aisha off, "Whatever. I was gonna blow that place up anyway."

-SR-

Sherise drove a white Zircon that she stole to Samson's chop shop. He advised them to not hit anything because the C4 wasn't exactly stable. Sherise really tried to follow his advice, but a stalker fan of Aisha's chased them down. She was ready to shoot the man, but Aisha told her to spare his life. So instead she took some crisp turns and hid them inside an alley until the creepy stalker drove off into the distance. Soon enough, they were ready to drive to Kingdom Come.

"So are you new? I never seen you around the Row before." Aisha broke the silence in the car that was being filled with Eye of the Tiger by Survivor on the radio. It was one of Sherise's favorite songs, but she had to turn it down to hear Aisha.

"I'm actually from New Jersey." Sherise answered, keeping her eyes on the road.

Aisha pouted. "I know I should be happy, but... I'm scared."

"It's not like the Vice Kings would kill you if they found out."

"It's not that." Aisha looked out the window to see that they've arrived at Kingdom Come Records already. "I've never done anything like this before. What if I mess up and I actually die in that building?"

Sherise sighed, she didn't know what to tell the singer. So told Aisha about the time when she was ten which was seven years ago. A very good friend of hers had got killed outside her apartment, it could of been her if she didn't stop to see what her sister wanted before throwing the trash down the cinerateder, good thing she went to see what her sister wanted because that could of been her.

Aisha cringed at the story. It only made her more nervous to go through with Johnny's plan. "What if you were to pretend to be me?"

"Don't you think they'll recognize that I'm not Aisha. Clearly."

Aisha leaned over and began to braid Sherise's hair into two long pigtails, after taking out the messy ponytail. Then she placed her hat on the seventeen year old's head and jerked it to the side. Aisha removed the chains from her neck and wrapped them around Sherise's. Then she climbed into the backseat where she unchanged her clothes for Sherise to climb back there and do the same. With the entire outfit, you'd have to look twice to make deduce that Sherise wasn't Aisha.

"Time to disappear." Aisha said.

"Wish me luck,"

Sherise strutted into Kingdom Come Records with a stride of an R&amp;B princess. At the front desk of the Vice Kings record label was a white man. He had short black hair and vampire pale skin. He didn't look at Sherise when she walked in. "Running a little late today Aisha?" He asked.

Sherise imitated Aisha's angelic smooth voice. "Hey, you gotta look good to sound good."

"Want me to let him know you're here?"

"Would you do that for me? Thanks."

As Sherise strutted to the back of Kingdom Come she heard the receptionist say, "She's here Mr. Williams." Before she knew it she was running in Aisha's one size to big white stiletto boots. She made it out the backdoors of the record label and called Aisha.

"Blow it," Sherise ordered. Aisha was hesitating over the phone. "Now! Blow it!"

The blast sent Sherise flying into the air. The building exploded and started coming down quicker than expected. Sherise ran through empty alleyways to dodge fiery debris and potential witnesses. She needed to make sure Aisha was 'dead'. Parked next to a Rim Jobs, she found a purple tinted ice white Phoenix. Her fist cracked through the window and she unlocked the doors. A bit of rewiring and she was off on her way back to the Row.

**A massive explosion occurred downtown just half an hour ago. The building destroyed: Kingdom Come Records. Witnesses say they had seen R&amp;B sensation Aisha enter the building one minute before the explosion. Could this be the work of rivaling street gangs, terrorists, or a psychotic fan. From the newsroom, I'm Jack Armstrong...**

_**-At the church-**_

Sherise burst through the doors of the church. There wasn't anyone there. The footsteps of Aisha's boots she was still wearing echoed in the worn down building. She walked into one of bathrooms of the church. Her body was covered in ashes. Her face was covered by the Aisha's half-burned hat. She didn't know where the letterman jacket had gone. _'Its probably in the ashes' _she thought to her reflection in the mirror. Her ears were still ringing from the blast. She was close enough for shards of glasses to slit her thighs. She closed her eyes.

Suddenly she felt hands wrap around her waist and lips on her neck. She looked at the mirror to see Johnny embracing her. He was an asshole, but he was a sensual asshole. Johnny managed to turn her around and back her into the wall. He kissed her on her lips roughly and pressed his body onto hers. Then he stopped.

Gat took a step back. He flipped the hat off of Sherise's head revealing that she wasn't Aisha. His voice was low, calm, and he seemed a little disturbed at the situation. "Why the fuck are you dressed as Eesh?"

Sherise shrugged her shoulders and placed her hands on her hips. "She was too afraid to go in there so she wanted to switch clothes so I could be her and do it for her."

Johnny raised an eyebrow. "Eesh is a B, not a double D. That's how I knew. Now where the fuck is she?"

"I don't know,"

Johnny snatched the chains off of Sherise's neck. "You're a big fucking help."

Sherise frowned before heading to find Damien.


	7. Trouble in the Row

**Emzy2k11, TheXRatedReader, Born2BeMe, Miss. Kookies, MyDeepDesire, Kihlala Sisters and Xenocanaan thanks for the reviews and kind words. So for you, here's a new chapter. Enjoy. **

Tanya cursed as she threw the newspaper that was on the wooden desk, off. The Saints was really becoming a pain in the ass. She had to do something but what?

"Yo, Tanya!"

The light skinned woman looked from the mess on the floor to the large double doors to see a cinnamon skinned male, around nineteen. He had short sandy brown hair, he wore a tight fitted yellow t shirt and black male skinny jeans that looked no different from a woman's pair. "What is it, Jamie?"

Jamie King, the nephew of the one and only Ben King, walked over and smiled. "I had the best of the crew looking into the Saints. I found something that you will be very interested in."

Tanya and Jamie agreed that King was over his head and new meat should rise and take over. Even though the current leader of the Vice Kings is his uncle but he knew that Tanya would do a better job than what his uncle is doing. Tanya Winters grinned, she knew there was a reason why she didn't kill him right off the bat. Tanya walked over to the younger Vice King.

"What did you find?"

Jamie grinned before walking over to the large window of his uncle's penthouse. "The Saints has a new female member. She means something to Gat."

Johnny Gat has been a thorn in her side before he even joined the Saints. So if she had the opportunity to take him down, make him hurt where it would hurt the most she's going to take it. "Jamie, find a few of the members and bring this new Saint to me. I'm sure I have a few customers she can please."

Jamie nodded with a wicked grin before running out of the office.

_**-At the church, a week later- **_

Johnny Gat was mentoring new recruits inside the graveyard in the back of the church. He walked through the two rows of soon-to-be Saints like a military leader. His cold, intimidating brown eyes stared at each recruit behind the lenses of his signature glasses. "The first step into being a Saint is canonization. If you beat up all your opponents, good for you, but that shit took me half the time. And if you get your ass beat, don't worry, you're just a pussy like Troy and Dex over there."

Troy and Dex watched the new recruits at the top of the stairs next to Julius, who had finished his speech five minutes before Johnny took over. The three men huddled close together and talked in whispered voices.

"She's still in Stiwater," Dex said after Troy grunted from Johnny's words.

"That's good." Julius nodded.

"Johnny and the mute has been going crazy looking for her since she disappeared." Troy informed.

"Troy," Julius began. "Where did you say she was again."

"We don't know. Johnny thinks the Vice Kings has something to do with it." Troy said.

"When does Johnny don't think the Vice Kings has something to do with anything ," Dex groaned after rolling his eyes, his open palm on his forehead.

"Dex," Julius placed his hand on Dex's shoulder. "Go talk to that new guy. Tell him to meet Gat at Freckle Bitch's later tonight. Troy, you go tell Gat to be there."

"Got it," Troy and Dex said together before parting their separate ways.

"Gat!" Troy yelled over the men and women who were giving each other hell so they can be the next Saints. "Gat, I need to talk to you."

"Hold up, Porky over there is gettin' his ass handed to him."

"Now!" Troy demanded.

Johnny sighed and followed Troy by the stairs. "Make it quick pussy."

"Julius needs you to be at Freckle Bitch's tonight at 10."

"Why?"

"The new guy is gonna be there to do a job for you, you got any?"

Johnny fixed his chains around his neck. "Well I got a job to hit the Raykins Hotel."

"Perfect." Troy stood up. "Be there Gat."

"Damn daddy, I heard you."

_**-Freckle Bitch's, 10:30 P.M.- **_

"Johnny, you said you'd take me out to dinner." Aisha complained.

The "dead" former singer wore an outfit to disguise herself: a gold pencil skirt with a matching gold blazer, and a gold hat on her head to cover her braids, and black sunglasses to hide her brown eyes.

"And here we are..." Johnny threw seven fries into his mouth.

"At Freckle Bitch's," She took his fries and threw them to the ground.

"Where else would we go?"

"Someplace good. Why couldn't you have taken me to a real restaurant?"

"Aisha it's not like..." Damien walked over to the table that Aisha and Johnny sat at underneath the pitch black sky outside of Freckle Bitch's. The men made a handshake. They had their brawls but in a way bounded over the week since Sherise went missing. Their goal: find Sherise. "Hey man, perfect timing."

Aisha threw her hands up in the air and began to leave. "You boys talk."

Johnny rolled his eyes. "She don't appreciate fine dining. Now I've been talking to Eesh's sister. Turns out Tanya's been fuckin' people in every sense of the word. Not only is she blowin' King's bodyguard Big Tony, but she's fuckin' Warren Williams their numbers guy whenever Tony ain't looking. Now between Warren and Tony, the only person she isn't leading around by their cock is King and his nephew! So I'm thinkin' we put the hurt on Tanya and we're fuckin' up the Vice Kings. She's got an operation in Prawn Court. That's where we'll start. Roll in there and put the murder on anyone you see...customers included. Who wants to die for a blowjob right? When you go for Tanya be careful. She probably got some muscle in there. But most importantly, bring Sherise back. I have no doubt that the Vice Kings are behind this."

Damien nodded before entering his Eiswolf. If they hurt Sherise, there won't be a place they could hide. After the short dive, he entered the Raykins Hotel with nothing but fury of hell. No one could stop the man that everyone in the Saints calls Playa. He left trails of Vice Kings and cheating husbands dead. When he was finished taking over the stronghold, he searched high and low but sadly no Sherise. Just as Damien was heading out of the hotel a woman began to run down the lengthy stairs. She wore a cream mini skirt and a blue bikini top and her curly chestnut weave covered her sweat glistened face.

"You're Third Street." She said in between breaths. Damien nodded yes. "I need you to take me to Johnny Gat. I'm Alyssa."

The drive to the church would've been silent had the creamy skinned, caucasian female not talked the entire way. She was surprised when she got Damien to say something after she commented that Tanya wasn't treating the girls well, he cursed and said that bitch bet not hurt Sherise. When they made it to the church they hurried inside the church and into Julius' office, where Damien knew Johnny would be if not he'll look in his. He opened the door to see Julius sitting in a large king worthy chair in front of long oak table that Dex and Troy also sat at. Johnny and a pretty Asian female named Lin. They met while Sherise was out from being shot during Aisha's favor. Lin wore a black vest that made her boobs pop and blue racing pants, she was under cover for the Rollerz. Johnny and Lin were playing spades while Aisha was stroking her long nails through Johnny's hair. Troy turned around when he heard the door creak and footsteps.

Julius looked up to Alyssa. She was far different from the last time he saw her, but that was back when her father had ran ran the Saints along side him. She was six at the time. Alyssa ignored the stares, especially from her so called Godfather after all he's the reason why her father isn't here. The young brunette of eighteen years looked at the man she knew from the papers and the flow going through the Vice Kings.

"Johnny , Tanya has Sherise." She was front with the information. She was forced to get the girl prepped for the busy customers, during that little time they became friends.

Johnny's eyes grew wide and he ignore the look Aisha was giving him. Troy and Dex's made sure to pay attention to everything that was to come out of Alyssa's mouth, they did like the girl too.

"Where?" Johnny growled.

"She's at Greene's. Tanya and Jamie are working together, Jamie spotted her on the street and had the Vice Kings take her there. She wants Sherise to pay, so Tanya is making her only exclusive to Vice King members and anyone willing to pay good money. Plus, having her there can make Big Tony keep watch while she goes to recording studio to fuck Warren Williams."

Julius stood up from his chair. Johnny didn't wait for him to bust out orders, he signal Damien to follow before he left the office.

-SR-

The next day, Damien stumbled inside the church. He held his hand on the back of his head. Scarlet red blood seeped onto his palm. He quickly ran into Julius' office where Dex and Troy were talking about a man named Tobias, but their conversation was cut short when he passed out on the floor behind them. They immediately took him to Athalia's care where she patched him up. The day after he woke up to explain to Troy and Dex what happened to him on a piece of paper, he may had spoken earlier but he still didn't trust them.

Apparently, Johnny had the idea to take out Tanya at the abandoned police station. He took Damien along with some of his boys. Through the gunfight, they were able to corner Tanya inside a room, but it was an ambush. Big Tony waited for them to enter so he could slam his shotgun into the back of Damien's head. He held his gun at Johnny and Johnny surrendered his firearm. Soon enough, Big Tony knocked down Johnny also after he commented on how he wanted William's sloppy seconds. Then, Gat was up again, but brought back down with a bullet to the leg. He retaliated by stabbing Big Tony in his foot. While they fought, it left an open chance for the Damien to run, knock down Tanya, and escape back to Mission Beach.

"The cops are working with the Vice Kings..." Alyssa informed as Damien entered Julius' office once more. She was standing next to Aisha and Dex was sitting at the table with Julius.

"Take a seat son." Julius said. Damien did as he was told. "With Alyssa's help, he have a way to rescue Johnny and Sherise."

"The shit Johnny said about Warren and Tanya really got to Tony. Now the only time she's allowed out of his site is when she's checking on the rebuilding of the recording studio." Dex explained.

"Listen up," Julius began. "Every day, that bitch gets driven to the construction site in a limo, then sneaks off to get her freak on with Warren before she goes back home to Tony. While she's busy sucking cock, you deal with the chauffer and take his place. When she's done wiping her mouth, she'll have you drive her back. Once your at Tony's, it's all up to you."

Damien lifted out of his seat and began to leave Julius' office until he was stopped by Aisha. "Please bring Johnny back. Just don't tell him I was worried."

"He doesn't talk. I'm pretty sure you don't have to worry about that." Alyssa smiled at the man everyone calls playa.

He drove down to the construction site of Kingdom Come quickly. He saw the black Status Quo limo that Tanya walked out of. She talked to a construction worker before disappearing into the site. The limo returned to the road and he was following it at high speed. At a red light, Damien swerved his stolen Bootlegger in front of the limo and ran out to pull the scared chauffer from the vehicle. Since there couldn't be any witnesses he sent three bullets into the man's chest, killing him. Damien took the man's ridiculous hat and posed himself as the chauffer. When he drove back to the recording studio Tanya was already outside on the sidewalk pacing back and forth impatiently. Once he parked she got inside and the plan was now in motion. While they were together, the he drove Tanya to Friendly Fire and then she was back in the car talking about as many things as she could.

"I can't believe Jamie is gay. Oh and that King still blamed me for what happened to Prawn Court. I mean he acts like he's not making money from the Aisha memorial box set. Speaking of, Warren called me Aisha once...and that new bitch. Can you believe that? Take me to 707 Springfield."

Damien growled, he really wanted to kill this whore but stuck to the plan. He put the limo in drive before following the directions of his Gps.


	8. You're a asshole

**Author's Note: Kihlala Sisters, TheXRatedReader, Miss. Kookies, Born2BeMe and MyDeepDesire thank you all for the amazing reviews. I may had writer's block before but seeing your reviews keep me posting. But on another note, I see a lot of you likes Sherise, and that you want to know what happened. Well, you have to wait anymore. Now here's chapter eight, enjoy. **

Sherise opened her brown eyes with a painful moan. Her body hurt all over but the pain doesn't compare to the extreme pain coming from her lower area. It was dark, she couldn't even see her hands until someone cut the bright yellow light on causing her to snap her eyes shut as it all came back to her.

_She was driving around in the Phoenix that she got hooked up. She had planned on seeing the sights of Stillwater for herself, she seen it in the games but now she has the levage to do it without being behind the controller. Besides there wasn't any missions available for her, Damien was with Troy, getting a truck from Los Carnales as Johnny was probably somewhere fucking Aisha. Maybe she should fuck Damien to keep from being hurt anymore than she is now. As she stopped at one of the many too long red lights she thought about changing her wardrobe when someone drove into the back of her car causing her to slam her head against the steering wheel. Before she could stop her head from ringing she was pulled out of the damaged car and was knocked out. When she came through a pretty creamy skinned caucasian around nineteen with long wavy brown hair was cleaning her up before dressing her in a goldish bar and g - string along with goldish heels. _

**"I'm sorry..." **_she says as she fixed her hair, where it was curly and over one shoulder. _

_Alyssa Reed was the young prostitute's name. They talked and bounded, she told her how her father used to run with the Saints. He used to lead the gang along side Julius, but was killed during a shoot out with the police, she was six years old when that happened. Sherise didn't know what to say but knew that was a setup. She told Alyssa about Johnny and Damien, and that they can help. That night she was taken to a large condo, that belonged to Tony Green. He was the first to break her in to their little plan, thank God she wasn't a virgin. Next was Warren, for his small size he was rough and nasty. _

**"Take it bitch," **_he sneered as he pounded into her hurting pussy. _

_That was everyday, fuck after fuck. No break, got beat if she didn't do something right. _

The last time one of the Vice Kings touched her, which was last night. They fucked her until she fainted. A slap to her face caused Sherise to forcefully look into the nearly black eyes of a brute Vice King. He grabbed her head and forced her on his already exposed dick. She tried not to use her teeth but bit the flesh anyway.

"Fucking bitch!" the Vice King slapped the seventeen year old before grabbing her hands before thrusting his rather than large member into the girl's cunt.

"Ahhh!" Sherise screamed as the Vice King picked up his pace. She didn't fight the tears that fell from her eyes down her sore face.

_**-In the next room- **_

Johnny was tied up in a wooden chair with thick rope that he tried repeatedly to break himself out of. He'd stopped when Big Tony entered the room. He held the same shotgun that he used to critically injure Johnny's leg. Big Tony pulled up a chair to sit in front of Johnny.

"I don't know whether to believe you or not."

Johnny's eyebrows centered. Even though he'd been held captured by Tony this whole time his hair was still gelled up, but he had a few cuts and bruises on his face that only made him appear more tough. "Shut the fuck up," He said knowing Green wouldn't hurt him. King wanted Johnny alive so it could be a statement to Julius that the Vice Kings had one of Third Street's trigger happy lieutenants.

"Maybe Tanya is fuckin' with Warren and if I really find out the truth I have some heavy shit in the back that I'm gonna use on the Saints, Rollerz, and Warren if he'd mess with my girl."

And with that, Green stormed into another room in his condo. In the room next to where Johnny was tied up, he could hear Sherise screaming. God, he can't wait to get loose and bring hell down on this fuckers. The door to his capture room open where Sherise was thrown in by three Vice Kings. Her hair was disheveled, her lipstick was smeared all over her face, and she wore only a torn g - string. She kneeled on the floor. Tears fell from her eyes, but she didn't make a noise. Slowly the Vice Kings began to leave the condo, but one approached her and kissed her on her lips. "Next time, no teeth baby." He said as he followed his peers.

Sherise turned towards Johnny. She leaned over on his legs and placed her face over his thigh so it would muffle her scream.

"Instead of screaming, how about you untie me." Johnny said in a low tone so Big Tony wouldn't hear.

Sherise sniffed up some tears and went behind the chair to see the rope. It looked like it could win the biggest badge from the Boy Scouts. Sherise's trembling hands couldn't keep a firm grip on the rope long enough to try and untie it. That was the same reason why the Vice Kings would beat her and batter her face in. She was scared, nervous. Every time another man walked into the room they locked her in she felt like she was being raped over and over again. That was her punishment. That was her hell. She felt used and no one would want to touch her.

"Johnny," She gave up on the rope. "Johnny I can't do it."

"Yes you can. Go find a knife in the kitchen."

Sherise stood up. She could barely walk inside the six inch gold heels that she was ordered to wear at all times. Her ankles were killing her. Sometimes the Vice Kings would joke and ask why her ankles hurt when she was on her knees all day. She never laughed.

In the kitchen she found two knives: a switchblade and a large butcher knife. Johnny told her to grab the bigger one of the two. She was on her way back to Johnny when gun shots rang out.

A Vice King yelled out that, "the Saints are here!"

Sherise tried not to let her weak ankles get to her as she ran back to Johnny. She began cutting down the rope, but it felt like the more she cut, the tougher the rope became. Then a Vice King, she remembers as Jamie. He over saw her rapes while Tanya was away. He ran inside and saw her. He grabbed her by her uncombed hair and pulled her into a tight hostage position. Then his blood splattered all over Sherise's face and body when Damien shot him with a perfect headshot. She fell to the ground next to the body.

Big Tony rushed out to see the commotion. He held his shogun tight and rang out one shot, hitting one of the legs of the chair Johnny was tied on. Johnny weight on the three-legged chair caused him to tip over. "Don't worry about me! Take that fucker out!" He yelled.

That's exactly what he did. It was a one-on-one death match that Damien won in the end. Big Tony's lifeless body was sprawled across the floor. Blood spewed from his mouth and his chest from the wounds that Damien imprinted onto his body. Sherise was on the floor with her hands over her bloodied face. Johnny noticed her backside was scared and bruised.

"Hey not to be pushy or nothin', but how about you get me out of this fucking chair!?" Johnny yelled.

Damien came to his need and untied him easily. Johnny lifted himself from the ground and rubbed at his wrists. "It's about fuckin' time you got here. Where's Green?" He asked.

Damien looked over to Green's lifeless body. Johnny snatched his gun and shot out and entire clip at Tony's head and chest. "That's much better. Now Green's been braggin' about the heavy shit he has in the back. You get started on getting that back to the crib. I'll call some boys and have them help you out."

Damien frowned before stepping back. "No. I mainly came here to get Sherise. She's hurt and the way I see it, you're hurt as well."

Johnny took a deep breath before lifting a fist, "You want me to beat your ass again. I'm over you, so you do the fuck I say."

Sherise watched with wide eyes as Damien look at her before heading off to most likely the other Saints. Johnny walked over to her. He kneeled down and began to slip off each of her heels off of her feet. He even took off his button up shirt and let her wear it. For the first time she got to see his muscular arms that his Freckle Bitch's eating didn't seem to ruin yet. Gat helped Sherise up from the floor. In the kitchen were paper towels. She doused some water on it and used them to wash the Vice King's blood off of her face.

Johnny wanted to make a comment that she wasn't good at sex, but he kept that to himself. From how she's coping with what happened to her in the condo she's been through that trauma alone, which is ten times worse. Johnny wrapped his arm around her shoulder and began to walk her out of the condo with him.

"You want some Freckle Bitch's?" He asked. "I could go for some chicken bazooms." Sherise rested her head on Johnny's chest as they walked together. Johnny didn't bother stealing a car for them to drive inside. He knew Lola needed the fresh air. "Your friend Alyssa is with the Saints. She helped the Saints find you." Sherise didn't say anything. "You know, when your big mouth doesn't say anything its almost as scary as the bitch in The Exorcism."

"What do I say?"

"I don't know, how about, "Hey Johnny how's your leg?" or "Is Troy still a pussy?" or "Why the fuck does Aisha always talk about bullshit romance stuff?""

"Are you venting?" Sherise asked with heavy lidded eyes.

"Hell yeah I am! So after we left Freckle Bitch's a few days ago, Aisha starts giving me shit about how I don't do anything nice for her. Can you believe that? I picked up the check at the firing range. So I'm like, "the hell you talkin' about," then she goes on and on about dinner this, flowers that. It's fuckin' bullshit. Then I tell her its bullshit and she the next day she tells me she can't handle being with me anymore." Johnny said.

Sherise scratched at the top of her head. "She never seemed like your type."

"Huh?"

"You and her were kind of like Iron Man dating Loki. It just doesn't work out, but you didn't try Johnny."

"I didn't try. Look, I went shopping with her and spent five hundred dollars on her."

"That's nice..." Sherise said mostly to herself but Johnny heard her.

"You're no help, you know that."

Soon enough they were at Freckle Bitch's. Johnny went inside and ordered chicken bazooms, the twins, the fist, and two big swallows. Outside they sat at a table under the sun. Sherise stuffed her face with some chicken bazooms. Johnny laughed at her and said how he needed a girl who ate Freckle Bitch's like that.

"Stop fuckin' staring." Sherise said as she washed down the meat with her drink. "I haven't eaten anything for a week."

"You ate dick. I could tell because you used your teeth."

Sherise glared before she grabbed a chicken bazooms and threw the nugget at Johnny's face. The ends of his mouth curled up to form a smirk that she couldn't help but make her smile back at him. "You're a mean person." She said.

"Whatever. But I'm goin' take you to my house. You need a shower."

"I'll just go back to Damien's place. It's fine." Sherise said.

Something seem to snap in Johnny's head. "I'm not letting you go back there. You'll stay with me until you find something."

Sherise cocked her head sideways. "What's with you? And did you have to go all alpha on Damien?"

"He needs to know his place."

This time Johnny did steal the car for the two of them. He drove them all the way to his apartment. It was a one bedroom, but it was nice. He had a spacious kitchen with no food or cooking tools inside since he ate fast food everyday. He had a flat TV still in the box. He told Sherise he gets more enjoyment from murdering, but at times he'll watch some reruns of Lost and Hawaii Five O. He claims to sound a bit like Daniel Dae Kim, and Sherise couldn't agree more. After all she knows in her universe it's true.

The only bathroom was in Johnny's bedroom. She walked inside and stripped herself from his purple button up and the g - string. Her feet were stained with dirt from the dirty grounds of Stilwater. The warm water blasted through the showerhead like rain. Once it was a nice temperature Sherise stepped inside and let the water wash away all of the blood and dirt from her body while the steam cleared her mind. Her wet hair was drenched in water. In the shower she saw a rubber band. It must've been Aisha's. She grabbed it and used it to throw her hair into a large wet ponytail.

"Yo, you seen my hair gel when you came in here," She nearly slipped in the shower when she heard Johnny's voice.

Sherise opened one of the shower doors slightly. "No, why are you in-"

"I've seen your tits and ass, remember? Nothing special really."

Sherise rolled her eyes. "It's on the sink."

"Oh, thanks."

"Yeah," She closed the shower door, but Johnny opened it back up again. "Johnny! I need to shower."

"Shut the hell up and listen."

"What?"

"Listen," Gat said. "I want to protect you and you make that real fucking hard."

"Is that your way of saying I like you." Sherise raised an eyebrow, she had a small flame of hope burning in her stomach.

"No, I'm just saying that you get yourself into a lot of crazy shit and someone always has to fix it for you and I-"

Sherise took the chance and pressed her lips onto Gat's. He tensed up causing a crease on his forehead from his centered eyebrow and ripped himself off of her. "I used your mouthwash."

Johnny looked over and saw the cap to his mouthwash unscrewed and left on the sink. "You didn't even close it."

"Whatever,"

Sherise kissed Gat once more, but this time he didn't tense up again. He joined in with his tongue. Sherise wrapped her fingers around Johnny's gold chain and lifted it off of his neck to put it around hers. Johnny stepped inside the shower with her. She was surprised that he was dealing with his leg effortlessly. It was as though he was never shot, but when he was soaked by the water of the shower blood washed from his leg. Sherise rolled Johnny's drenched white shirt off of his chest. She didn't bother taking off his black pants. They kissed under the water. The shower fell on their faces and lips. Johnny wrapped his arms around her thighs and lifted her up onto him with her back to the wall. With every chance to take it further, neither one of them did. They kissed, but nothing more. No words exchanged until Johnny joked and said,

"I think my water bills gonna be high,"

Sherise laughed out loud and turned off the shower. They each stepped out of the shower. Sherise grabbed a purple towel and Johnny squeezed on his pants causing water to fall on the tiled floor. Sherise walked outside into his bedroom. Johnny walked in behind her. He undressed from his pants and boxers. Sherise squinted her eyes and joked, "I thought you were eight inches."

"Shut the hell up," Johnny smiled.

Sherise really didn't look at him. She was too busy tracing his Polynesian tattoo with her eyes, but when he turned around after putting on some briefs she did notice his leg. It was something that stepped out of a scary movie. She put a hand over her mouth while she stared at his wound inflicted by Big Tony. "Johnny we need to go to a hospital."

"I'm fine."

"You'll get infected." She said.

"Are you a doctor?"

"No, but I know what I'm talking about."

Johnny rummaged through his drawers to find a large t-shirt and a pair of shorts. "You mind going braless?"

"No," Sherise said as she grabbed the clothes. "Can I wear some briefs though?"

-SR-

Johnny told Sherise to leave the hospital, but she decided to stay regardless. He wanted to protect her right? Sherise flipped through channels on the hospital TV while Johnny was still asleep from the anesthesia, but there was nothing on so she played Uno on her Samsung Galaxy that came with her while she waited for Johnny to wake up again. When she lost a game when she only had two cards left, she exclaimed, "God damn muthafucker!"

"Sherise," Johnny slowly turned his head over to see her. she threw her phone on the uncomfortable hospital couch and went to Johnny's side. She stroked the side of his bruised up face. "Shut the fuck up," He said in a whisper.

"The doctor said that the brace is going to be ready for you in fifteen minutes."

"How long was I sleep?" Gat tried to sit upright, but Sherise motioned for him to stay down so she could push the button that could adjust the bed for him.

"...about two hours."

"You stayed?"

"Well I left to Freckle Bitch's and picked you up a big swallow, but you were still sleep so I drank it."

"Fat ass,"

Sherise kissed the nape of Johnny's neck. "Whatever."

"Are you still a Saint?"

The question came as a surprise. Sherise didn't think about leaving the Saints. She rubbed Gat's hair up, but it fell down in thin curls without his hair gel. "What do you mean?"

"I thought that you might not want to be bothered with the gang after what happened."

Sherise thought about that, she could never leave Johnny or Damien. Not even if the portal came to take her home. "I'm happy here with you and Damien."

Johnny scowled at her answer, even though he was in it. "You know you need some new clothes?"

Sherise rolled her eyes. "Johnny, you're such a asshole."


	9. Heated

**Author's Note: First I wanted to say thank you for the reviews; Born2BeMe, TheXRatedReader, Miss. Kookies, MyDeepDesire and Kalila Sisters. Also thank you to everyone who favored and followed. Now things are going to get pretty hot and steamy up ahead. Enjoy. **

_**"Tea-Teach me how to dougie," **_

A bunch of Saints crowded around two of the gang members who was having a dance off to Cali Swag District's Teach Me How To Dougie that was blaring through the speakers in the church. Johnny could hear it outside while he was on the phone with Sherise while waiting on her to arrive at the church.

"You almost here?" He asked.

_"I had to go to the store and buy some deodorant, that you did not have."_

"You stink no matter what."

_"Asshole, I'm coming around the corner."_

"I'm outside."

_"Okay but do you think-"_

Johnny cut off their phone call when Sherise parked in front of the church. She stepped out of her new Nelson wearing her black curly hair in a ponytail but still had hair out and flowed down to her mid back. She wore black shoe boots that came to her knees, black leggings, and a tight purple top that was covered with a leather jacket with medal and goal on the shoulders.

Johnny looked like a sci-fi movie. The brace around his leg enabled him to walk without a limp. Las night he had to trust Sherise with re-bleaching the tips of his hair because he wasn't used to the brace yet. Sherise walked ahead of Johnny into the church. The music played on, but the new faces she saw were all on her. Emerging from circular crowd was the two dancing Saints wondering why no one was focused on their crazy dance moves. One was light skinned, with messy but attractive brown hair and brown eyes with a tight v neck purple t shirt and fitted black cargo pants, had to fight a hard on when he saw the young woman enter the church. When it came to him he ran over and took Sherise into his arms. "Reese!" He screamed.

Sherise blushed as hugged the Saint back. When they each released each other, Francis lifted up his t-shirt revealing a tattoo of Sherise's name in cursive. "I didn't know what happened, but I do know your special. And I'll make sure to never forget it."

Sherise pouted her glossy lips and wrapped her arms around Francis again. She pressed her lips onto his defined cheeks. "Thanks."

The other dancing Saint, Douglas a twenty year old caucasian with light brown hair and hazel eyes walked over with a embarrass look. "Even though I got...excited...over you. You are like a sister, Reese. I can't explain it but if anyone tries to fuck with you again I'll fuck them up with a machete."

"Do you even know what that is?" Francis asked.

"It's a knife." Douglas said with his arms crossed and a roll of his eyes.

Sherise shook her head before following Johnny as he headed for Julius' office, Francis and Douglas returned to their crowd. Johnny entered Julius' office first. Inside was Julius and Julius only. Julius looked up from a paper he was scribbling notes about the other gangs on.

"Gat, sit down." He offered up one of the two chairs that were in front of his long oak table.

Johnny waved for Sherise to show herself. When she did, Julius stared at her without a word. He looked like he'd seen a ghost. "Sherise."

"Julius..."

"Now that our reunion is over we can talk about something serious." Johnny started. "Sherise is now a part of the Saints. Give her misson."

"I thought you quit," Julius ignored Johnny and reacted as though Sherise had said something herself. "You can't quit something and run back to it thinking it's going to have open arms."

"She didn't quit and she has done a lot for the Saints."

"Gat, I'm gonna need you to leave."

"Julius I'm not going anywhere!"

"Gat!"

"This is bullshit! You never listen to me! Only to Dex or Troy!"

"Because they have common sense!"

"Fuck that!"

"Gat, don't make this nigga come over to your side of this fucking table and show you just what growin' up in Sunnyvale taught me. Get out! Now!"

Sherise frowned before she rested her hand on Johnny's arm. "Just go," She said softly.

Johnny shrugged her hand off of him and stormed out into the loud church. She sat in a chair in front of the table as Julius calmed down. "Since when are you and Gat this close?"

"We've always been." She lied.

Julius shook his head. "Johnny never stood up for Aisha like that willingly. Tell me the truth. Are you dating?"

"I don't know what we are."

"Whatever it is, don't become like Gat or the playa."

"Julius I didn't come here for relationship advice. I came to ask for a mission. I have been back from being taken and used as a sex doll for a week and a half. I need something to do instead of sit around and remember over and over what the Vice Kings did."

Julius stared into Sherise's eyes. She didn't fidget with anything. She didn't bite her lips or the inside of her mouth. She was serious. "Dex has a job that he needed two Saints for. I want you and Johnny to go meet him at the old thrift store. He'll tell you what's next."

Sherise smiled lightly at Julius. "I won't let you down Jules." She remembered to use the nickname for good measure.

"You better not."

Sherise left the office and saw Francis and Douglas both doing the worm on the church floor to Maroon Five's Animal. She cheered both of them on as they danced, but when she scanned the room she noticed that Johnny wasn't anywhere to be found. She walked into his office where she witnessed his rage. He ripped the Aisha posters from his walls and threw them in a pile on the floor. He grabbed a match from his assortment of weapons and lit it before he threw it at the destroyed posters. They were ashes once the fire died down.

Sherise closed the door to Johnny's office behind her. She took each step slowly. "Johnny."

Johnny sat on the edge of his desk. He stared at the ashes in a trance. "What?"

"We got a mission."

"Good for you," There was no excitement to his words.

Sherise rolled her eyes and tried again as she rested her hands on his thighs. "Julius wants us to meet up with Dex to do a job."

"If there's murderin' I'm in."

Sherise and Johnny exited the church and drove together to Sloppy Seconds in Harrowgate. There was no one inside except for Dex. Johnny went in with Sherise following after him. Dex jumped off the counter after the two entered the store. "Nice leg Mr. Roboto."

"Shut the fuck up," Johnny said.

Dex placed his hands on his shoulders. "What's your next move for the Vice Kings?"

"Why?"

"I was just wondering because your not the best at planning."

"Dex don't worry, I have a plan." Johnny said.

"Not a very good one."

Johnny glared at Sherise before turning to Dex. "Johnny your idea of a plan is taking the biggest hammer you can find and smashing whatever's in your way."

"Well that sounds like a plan to me."

"Yeah, a shitty one." Dex motioned his hand towards Johnny's leg. "as your whack ass robo-leg clearly proves."

"Ah, fuck you."

"Next time you try that cowboy shit you might not walk away at all."

"No seriously, fuck you." Johnny said as he leaned from one side to another.

"Look, I worked out a plan that will hurt the Kings and put minimum risk on you."

"How much murderin' do I get to do?"

"None."

Johnny clicked his tongue. "Your plan blows."

Dex rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Now listen, King's obviously got something going on with the police. In the meantime I want you two to go out there and cause some havoc. If we can turn the public's eye to the Kings then the police will have no choice but to come down on them."

"Okay, so we go and do some damage. How do the Vice Kings get blamed?" Sherise asked before heading towards the woman section.

Dex grabbed a yellow t-shirt and tossed it to Johnny. "Put this on."

"I'm yellow enough as it is Dex."

"Just put the damn shirt on."

"Fine," Johnny tossed the shirt to Sherise. "Get dressed. We got some peace to disturb and it ain't to the neighbors."

"I wasn't that loud." Sherise said quietly but Johnny heard her.

Johnny laughed. "You were a fuckin' banshee."

Dex waved his hand to get their attention. "What are you talking about?"

"Fucking."

"Working!" Sherise yelled out over Johnny. Because they didn't have sex yet even though leaving with Johnny, makes it hard not to. But the way he teases and touch her with his hands and fingers can do wonders. "We were working on ways to stop the Vice Kings."

"Oh, well for now, go out and get the attention of Stilwater's finest."

Johnny suited up in a large yellow t-shirt and a yellow and white baseball cap to cover up his signature hair that the Vice Kings probably knew all too well. Sherise wore a yellow bandana around her neck and a yellow shirt that ties around the neck. Johnny did all the dirty work while Sherise drove. After Johnny shot two officers, seven cop cars were behind them chasing them down all the way into Nob Hill for Johnny to get out of the car to kill people in Impressions and Shear Intensity. With news vans and news choppers following their every move it wasn't hard for the public to believe they were the Vice Kings. Johnny even had the adrenaline to leave the car so he could bulldoze down a statue of Alderman Hughes. If the police were in King's pocket, so was Hughes.

Once he was done, he quickly jogged back into the car with Sherise, but made sure he didn't put too much pressure on his leg. Sherise sped through the streets like a maniac to make it to Forgive and Forget. Once the cops were off their backs. She drove into a nearby alley where she and Johnny undressed from their yellow flags and left the car there only to steal a nearby unattended taxicab. While Sherise drove, Dex called Johnny.

"The job is done." Johnny said.

_"Good. Now the Vice Kings will have something to worry about."_

Sherise drove the two back to Johnny's apartment. Gat tiredly made his way into the bedroom. He plopped himself down on the king sized bed and Sherise joined him. He played with her hair. "I'm beat," He said.

Johnny lifted up and sat on the edge of the bed. He pulled up his t-shirt so Sherise could see the purple and black bruises on his back. There were a few scars. Johnny pointed out that two of them were from bullets and the other two where motorcycle accidents. Sherise rubbed her hands on his sore back. "The poor baby."

"You wanna make me feel better."

Warmth built up in all the right areas. Sherise blushed before she laid back on the edge of the bed while he stood in front of her. She pulled off her top and unhooked her bra for him. Johnny ripped off his t-shirt and the leg brace followed so he could remove his pants. His briefs were still on as he removed Sherise's pants and thin purple thong. For a while he teased her to make her want him even more. When she was already at her peak just from his two fingers Johnny removed his briefs to reveal a hard eight inch cock that slid in between her wet thighs with ease.

Johnny stopped right at the entrance of her wet area and looked down at the young woman under him with unsure eyes. "Are you sure?"

Sherise leaned up and kissed him sweetly on the lips. She had wanted this for a while and maybe a little bit in her universe. She moaned as Johnny entered her. They followed each others rhythm. Gat would occasionally kiss her from time to time until Sherise deepened their French kiss and wouldn't let go of him the deeper he went inside of her. Before they were fast enough, Gat slid his hands underneath her butt to lift her on top of him. He carried her to the wall where he kissed her neck and sucked hard enough to cause a hickey in the morning. Sherise wrapped her short legs around his hips. They started off at a fair pace and gradually it became fast and harder until she couldn't help but moan louder.

"Fuck, Johnny..." She didn't know what else to say. Her eyes closed. "Don't stop..."

Panting, breathing, moaning. It was what they exchanged between each other. They traveled from the wall to the bed again once Johnny felt as though he was going to come. "I'm comin'," He said with each deeper thrust.

Johnny was ready to slide out of her and finish off by coming onto her chest, but she wanted him. "Come inside me baby," She moaned just before she wrapped her arms around him once had her orgasm.

"Reese-"

"Just do it," She moaned, but she didn't really believe Johnny would do it. Johnny breathed in short pants as he rested his head on her breasts while he came inside of her.

It took them a minute to catch their breaths. Once they did they laughed. Sherise stroked her hand through Johnny's gelled up hair while he lied on her. Sherise fell asleep not long after and Johnny was left to tiptoe his fingers across her naked body. He stopped when he heard his phone vibrating on the dresser next to the bed. He reached over Sherise's body to grabbed the phone. It was Aisha.

"Eesh," Johnny answered.

_"Johnny we need to talk. Julius said that Douglas is doing a surprise party for Sherise at the church. I want us to lay all the cards down on the table when you come by to set up."_

-SR-

Early in the morning Johnny woke up to scribble a note for Sherise saying that he was at the church and to come by at three in the afternoon wearing something decent because it was a recognition day. Gat drove down to the church where Damien was waiting for him below the steps.

"The Carnales are almost done. Now to put damage to the Rollerz and Vice Kings." Damien informed as he and Johnny skipped up the steps.

"Good. Look I'm not really sorry but I'm going it for Reese. I'll tolerate you because of her." Johnny said.

"Gee, thanks." Damien sarcastically said before he followed the lieutenant inside the church that was already decorated with party decorations and banners that said Sherise and Saints. There was a long table in the main entrance of the church. Lin, Francis and Athalia carried in trays of food covered in foil. Lin put down a tray and stood next to Johnny and Damien.

Lin pointed at the trays that Athalia and Francis set up on the table. "Fried rice, pizza rolls, fried chicken, macaroni and cheese, brownies, stuffing, beans and rice, cornbread, barbecued chicken, mashed potatoes, corn on the cob, hotdogs, and burgers." Lin said. She pointed to a cooler that Douglas heaved inside. "Beer, tequila, soda, champagne, apple cider and water."

"Who knew you could be nice."

Lin shrugged her shoulders. "I didn't really know her, but she seemed cool. Plus no one should have gone through what she has been through."

Douglas jogged into the backroom and when he came back he was carrying a large store-bought cake that wrote, We Love You Sherise, in purple icing.

"What do we need to do?" Francis asked.

Lin placed her hands on her hips. "Francis you can help set up some more decorations in here. Johnny you're gonna go outside to blow up some balloons. Aisha called and said she'd be here in five minutes."

Johnny walked outside. Francis put out his blunt by dutting it out on a nearby wall and tapped on Lin's shoulder. "Every time you say Aisha you sound like you ate too much spoil something."

"Johnny's a brother to me. She's not good for him. She wants him to change and be whoever she wants, but she can't do that. Look, I don't like her. Simple as that."

_**-Outside the church- **_

Johnny tried to use the helium tank, but he didn't know how. He thought about using his own breath instead. When he saw Aisha pull up he lost it. He stared at the Black beauty that strutted over to him in a short denim miniskirt and her purple letterman covering her purple boobtube. "It looks like you haven't got anything done."

"Well you're late. Don't judge."

Aisha grabbed the helium tank and began fueling up balloons fast. Johnny sat on a step while she did all of the effortless work. "When are we going to work this out Johnny?"

"Never,"

"That's your problem. You don't open up."

"Not to you,"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Aisha I-" Johnny's phone buzzed in his pocket. Aisha let out an irritated groan, a different demeanor than her usually nice attitude. "Hey...the red or blue...wait those are Rollerz and Carnales' colors. Wear the black...no. Okay, the purple. If you have it on why would you call? You're on your way now? Okay."

Once his phone call was over, Aisha couldn't help but ask, "Who was that?"

"Sherise."

"Why is she calling you?"

Johnny stood up and walked over to grab the balloons that Aisha finished blowing up. "Eesh, me and you are done. I didn't call it. You did. And quite frankly I don't give a damn."

Aisha followed Johnny inside the church. He threw his handful of balloons in the air. Douglas like it that way. Confetti was flying through the air around them and had the exclusive guests there: Francis, Lin, Athalia, Johnny, Aisha, Troy, Dex, Julius, Alyssa and Damien. The lights in the church stayed on, but the doors were closed. Everyone stayed quiet. You could hear a pin drop. Instead they heard the sound of high heels. The church doors creaked open and Sherise entered.

"Surprise!" They shouted as loud as they could when she entered.

Sherise put her hands to her mouth with as she walked over to Douglas, who had his arms ready for her to enter. Sherise wore the Saint purple dress she told Johnny about over the phone. It was high in the back and low in the front, tight, and was only to above her knees. She wore a pair of white high heels with cream soles. Her hair was left down to the middle of her back and wavy. Her lips was glossy from pink lip gloss. Sherise hugged Douglas. "What is this?"

"We really felt terrible for what happened and thought that you deserve something for your efforts and what happened."

"I made the pizza rolls." Lin said.

Sherise smiled and almost cried when she saw Alyssa for the first time in what felt like years.

Douglas made assigned seating. In the kingly chair, Sherise sat. At the very end in another kingly chair sat Julius. On Sherise's right was Johnny. On her left was Damien. Next to Johnny was Aisha. Next to Damien was Douglas. Next to Aisha was Athalia. Next to Douglas was Lin. Next to Athalia was Dex. Next to Lin was Francis. After grace everyone uncovered the foil revealing delicious food that made their mouth's water. Lola stacked her plate full of stuffing, fried rice, fried chicken, and mac and cheese for her first plate. She scooped the stuffing with a plastic spoon and bit into it. She knew she looked like a pig when she ate, but she didn't mind. It was great food.

"This reminds me of when my sister made that feast last year." Sherise reminisced with laughter, but no one else knew what she were talking about.

Everyone had a good time talking amongst themselves. Everyone except for Aisha who didn't have anyone to talk to. Johnny caught Sherise's attention while Alyssa was busy talking to Athalia and Lin about a new movie. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks," Sherise blushed before she stuffed her mouth full of fried rice.

Aisha saw the way Johnny looked at Sherise. "You went to her." Aisha said.

"What?" Johnny crossed his arms.

"Out of all the women you go to this bitch,"

Sherise finished up her last of her food before she glared at Aisha. "Don't call me that."

"That is what you are. You're a bitch and a whore!"

The side conversations died down so they could hear what Aisha was yelling about. Aisha stood up from her chair and threw her glass of champagne at Sherise. Luckily she missed and the glass hit the wall behind her. Small shards scattered all over the floor. Sherise stayed calm but she was kinda scared. Aisha's angry completely washed away her good girl ways.

Sherise took deep breathes before she motioned her arm like she were shooing someone or something away. "Leave. Get the fuck out. I don't want negativity at this party."

"Fuck you!" Aisha yelled.

Something snapped, Sherise smirked. She wanted to get under Aisha's skin. She wanted to crawl under her skin like the bugs that meth addicts think are crawling in their skin. And she knew just how to do that. "Johnny already did."

Aisha grabbed Athalia's glass, but now everyone was up pulling Aisha way from Sherise. Douglas and Alyssa took Sherise away from Aisha even though she wasn't going to do anything to hurt Aisha.

"Fuck her!" Sherise could hear Aisha yelling as they carried her out of the church. "Fuck her!"

Douglas and Alyssa chuckled. Simultaneously they said, "Johnny already did."

But no one noticed the hurt swept across Damien's face. He grabbed a nearby RPG and headed for a Vice King stronghold.


	10. Turbo means boom

**Author's Note: Miss. Kookies, TheXRatedReader, MyDeepDesire and Born2BeMe; your reviews mean a lot. When I see them, make me want to post as soon as possible. I'm glad you're enjoying the characters, a lot of them has big roles and they are more to come. Also I want to put out that this story is like a chronical, it will go beyond Saints Row IV, so this story won't end anytime soon. But I'll most likely be writing a sequel after Saints Row IV storyline. Anyway, without further ado here's chapter ten. Enjoy. **

Sherise, Lin, Athalia and Alyssa sat together while all the men were together. Sherise kept on eating all of the pizza rolls Lin made for the party. Lin pulled out her phone and showed her the wallpaper of her tuned out Voxel. "Sweet, huh?"

"Damn," Alyssa exclaimed. "Sherise was telling me about a guy that can hook his ride up. Um, what was his name again Reese?"

Sherise thought about what the brunette ment when it clicked. She placed her hand on her hip while she smiled. "It was...Shane Moss but everyone calls him Twinkie." She was referring to the character from Fast and Furious: Tokyo Dift but they didn't have to know that. "He'd like yours. Its nicer than the Hulk."

"The what?" Athalia laughed.

"Oh, yeah, Twinkie's favorite car is named the Hulk." Alyssa said remembering what Sherise said that little time they had before Tanya and Big Tony took her away.

Sherise giggled, but the her peripheral vision was focused on Aisha. She was talking to Troy next to a pew. Her arms were wailing in the air as she spoke, but the young Saint couldn't make out what she was saying. "Why is she still here?" Sherise thought aloud.

Lin didn't have to look over to understand that Sherise was talking about Aisha. "I don't know. Hell, I don't even know why Johnny stays with her."

"He's not."

Lin's almond shape eyes widen. She placed her glass of tequila on the floor. Alyssa looked from Sherise to Aisha to Johnny and finally back to her friend.

Athalia was the first one to speak up and ask the question that ran miles through all three of their heads. "Did you really fuck Gat?"

Sherise blushed before she slowly nodded her head. "We aren't like...you know. Dating or whatever, but we're...okay think of it like...I don't know."

"I thought you were just joking when you said that." Alyssa pushed her large curly weave out of her face.

"Everyone did." Lin said.

The party began to die down once majority of the guest were drunk and passed out. Francis was creative and made himself a bed out of the chairs. Douglas was leaning on a pew with a beer in his hand, but when he slowly tipped over the beer did also and the alcohol began to soak up on his shirt. Sherise quickly grabbed the drink from his hand and placed it on the floor next to him. Athalia and Alyssa traveled into he infirmary room so they could pass out on the cots and everyone else was still enjoying the afternoon.

Dex and Julius were going over more information about the Carnales. Aisha was alone, but she sat next to a radio and began singing a Sam Smith song that premiered on Krhyme. Lin was sitting on the steps where Julius gave his indoor speeches.

Sherise looked over everyone in the room and frowned when she realized one was missing. Damien. She was about to pull out her phone when someone called her.

"Hey Sherise," Lin called out from the steps.

Sherise sighed before she walked over and sat next to the breathtakingly beautiful Asian woman. "What's up?"

"Are you a good racer?" Lin asked as she took a drag of her cigarette.

"Sure. I use to kick some ass racing back home." Of course it was a video game but she didn't have to know that.

"I told the mute to boost some stolen Rollerz cars to Samson a few days ago, the guy who rigged the car for the Kingdom Come job. Anyways, Samson has the cars rigged to blow once the engine reaches a high enough temperature. I need you to make sure those cars get nice and hot. There's a race going down in Chinatown tonight, and I think you should give them some tough competition. I know these guys. If you're in the lead for the final stretch, they're gonna hit the nitrous to blow past you. When they do, boom. As soon as those cars are wrecked, get the hell outta there. You're no good to us dead." Lin stood and headed in the church. "Now hurry up. You got a race to win. Get Troy to help you he's pretty good at talkin' shit and you're gonna need that when you race these assholes."

Sherise nodded before she walked into Johnny's office where Gat and Troy were talking about season one of Lost. Apparently Saints Row has a lot from her universe as well. Sherise knocked her fist on the wall to get their attention. She cleared her throat, "Troy we have a job to do for Lin."

"What is it?" Troy asked.

"Rollerz race,"

Troy and Gat both stood up to follow Sherise outside of he church like little ducklings. Troy's Zircon was waiting for Sherise to drive. Troy had already got inside the passenger seat and his radio was loud enough for Johnny and Sherise to hear from outside. "You're a bitch." Johnny smiled.

Sherise frowned and crossed her arms over her chest. "What did I do?"

"Nothing, but now everyone knows about us."

"Not everyone. Some of 'em thought it was a joke."

"Until you told them the truth that you're my girlfriend." Johnny said.

The corners of Sherise's plump lips curled up. Her mouth opened and Johnny could see her tongue bit down by her teeth. "I never told them that. I didn't know that."

Johnny's face had a 'fuck me' expression. He sighed and pushed his glasses up awkwardly. "You're a girl that's a friend with benefits."

"A girlfriend," Sherise said.

"A short blow up doll that comes to life."

Sherise shook her head and began walking towards the driver's side of the Zircon. "Save me some cake!" She yelled out before she was inside the car.

"You're greedy you know that!"

-SR-

Troy turned down the radio once they started driving to the race. He watched how Sherise swerved in front of cars and drifted like she were something out of a racing movie, but he told her to at least stop at the red lights so the cops wouldn't be after them. They pulled up inside a parking lot full of Rollerz and surrounded by the bright neon lights of Chinatown. Troy glared at all of the White and Asian Rollerz dressed in some type of blue. He was lucky his window was tinted enough to mask his purple shirt that represented that he was a Saint.

"I don't like the idea of Lin going undercover, you roll with people long enough and pretty soon you start thinkin' like them." Troy said.

"What did you do before joining the Saints?" Sherise asked although she already knew the answer.

Troy paused for a minute. He cleared his throat and said that he owned a food truck. Which was a lie but when Sherise asked for the name he told her it was named Troy's Food Truck. Plain. Simple. To the point.

"So, you and Gat. What's with that?"

Sherise leaned her head on the window. "I guess I'm his girlfriend."

"That's not a good man, neither is the mute."

Sherise's eyes sliced daggers into Troy's face when she shot him a menacing look. "Who are you to judge!"

"I'm not judging. I'm just saying that Gat has a temper and so does the mute but what about him?"

"What about him?"

"He seems to really like you. Now he's probably more dangerous than ever."

"You think he's jealous because I'm with Gat?" Could it be possible that she has captured both the hearts of Saints Row badasses as they have captured hers.

"Maybe, look Gat is a good Saint, so is the playa. They gets the job done, but Johnny I've seen him with women. Don't you get tired of being called a bitch?"

Sherise stared at a glowing pink sign for a Chinese restaurant. "I have been called a bitch all through High School and most of my life. So, to answer your question, yes I'm tired of being called a bitch. But I know that Johnny just says that because he doesn't want to move too fast. It's his way of keeping a boundary."

Troy didn't know what to say. He watched the Rollerz get into their rigged cars. Everyone drove onto the road to get in formation. Troy rolled down his window to taunt the Rollerz. "You're out of your league, kid!"

The Rollerz returned the favor with a middle finger in the air. Sherise frowned at Troy's shit talking. She rolled down her own window to see a car with two members of the Rollerz. They were Asian and White. She stuck her middle finger out at them and yelled, "You fucking joke! I have a bigger dick than both of you combined!"

Troy shook his head in disapproval of her taunt. "Racist,"

"No, if I were racist I'd say that the Asian can't drive and well...I don't know what to say about the White guy. I'll just say he looks like you. He'll be all mad because your ugly as hell." Sherise smirked waiting for Troy to say something back.

"I'm not ugly as hell."

"You're right. You're cute like a Pomeranian." She rustled her hand through his hair.

Three. Two. One. GO!

Sherise slammed her foot on the pedal and the Zircon was off. Troy taunted a few of them out the window. "Go back to the Suburbs!" He yelled. He looked back at Sherise who was focused on the road. "So does Lin just want us to win this-"

One of the Rollerz's cars exploded into red flames. Troy looked back in shock. "Holy shit! Are there fuckin' mines on the street? Slow down!"

Sherise finally realized that she forgot to tell Troy why they're racing. "We need to stay at high speed! When the Rollerz hit their nitro to get past us the car blows up!" She yelled over the wind that howled from their speed.

"What!?"

"Car goes boom when they hit the nitro!"

"What the fuck!?"

At a corner, Sherise drifted. The Roller behind them didn't react in time and they smashed into the concrete wall. The car blasted into flames. There was three Rollerz left. Troy kept taunting. Then the three of them hit their nitro when the finish line was in Sherise's view. Their cars burst into impressive flames. Troy and Sherise could feel the heat warming the goose bumps on their arms. After they had crossed the finish line, Sherise didn't stop. She kept on driving until they were back at the church in Mission Beach.

Troy was breathing heavily. He wiped the sweat on his forehead. "Lin doesn't fuck around does she?" Troy said as they got out of his Zircon that Lin tuned up just for the race.

"No, but she does." Aisha was walking down the steps of the church.

Sherise sighed before she put a hand to her head and leaned on the Zircon. "Fuck me..."

"Johnny already did remember," Troy whispered in Sherise's ear with a laugh.


	11. Flames and Confessions

**Author's Note: Born2BeMe, TheXRatedReader, MyDeepDesire and Miss. Kookies; your reviews really make me smile, I really try to make the updates three a day but I wait for your reviews from the previous chapters. Now this chapter a lot of your request is about to be served. Enjoy. **

Aisha rushed down the steps of the church. Her hands her balled into tight fists. Troy watched as the former starlet came face to face with Sherise. Up close Sherise could see the creases that formed on her face as she frowned and centered her eyebrows. A vein pulsed through her forehead. The tension between them could be cut with the switchblade. Even still, Troy didn't expect Aisha too backhand Sherise hard enough to leave a dark mark on the side of her face and send the young woman to the ground. When that happened, he ran to step in between the women, but that didn't stop Sherise from getting up and swiping her hand out to catch a grip on one of Aisha's long dark brown braids. Sherise tugged hard and the extension in the braid ripped out.

No one could ever explain what superhuman strength came over Sherise to enable her to shove Troy out of her way. The opening allowed her to tackle Aisha to the ground like a bull would a bull fighter. Aisha wrapped her hands around Sherise's neck and dug her French tip acrylic nails into her skin, but that didn't stop Sherise from punching Aisha in her face. Aisha could feel the formation of a bruise underneath her left eye.

Troy stood above Sherise and wrapped his arms around her stomach to lift her off of Aisha. Sherise pushed her body on Troy to stumble him into the door of the Zircon. While Sherise was elbowing Troy to get him off of her, Aisha took her confinement as her golden opportunity to send a weak right hook into Sherise's face. Sherise could feel the scarlet blood seeping from a lengthy scratch that stretched from her cheekbone to her jaw. Aisha was close enough for Sherise to head butt. Aisha fell to the ground and Sherise's head began to throb. She hadn't done that before.

Troy lost his grip on Sherise. She stalked over Aisha. Her shadow covered Aisha's body. "Bitch!" Aisha screamed.

Sherise kicked her six inch heels into Aisha's gut. "This is your fault!"

"Stop!"

Sherise didn't bother looking behind her. She knew that deep voice belonged to the leader of the Saints. A asshole but the current leader of the Saints. Her eyes were locked onto Aisha. She grit her teeth and she resembled a pit bull that snaps at anyone that touched them in the wrong spot. Troy helped up Aisha.

Julius grabbed Sherise by her forearm, but she ripped him off of her. She turned around to face Julius. "I'll explain later." She said before she purposely stepped down on Aisha's braids. "Oh, sorry."

Aisha groaned as Troy lifted her up and into his Zircon. Sherise walked off into the street. She licked her middle finger and rubbed at the blood stain on her face. The further she grew away from the church, the darker the streets became. She didn't know where to go but knew that there was one place she needed to be. She headed for the old run down loft to see a farmilar Eiswolf drive up to drive way. Damien got out and was surprised to see Sherise on the other side.

"Sherise..." he was hurt but was happy to see her at the same time. "What are you doing here?"

Sherise stuffled her foot around before looking up. "I wanted to see if you were alright. Since you left before the party ended."

Damien closed the car door and walked over to the young Saint but stopped when he seen the bruises on Sherise's face. "What happened to you?"

"I got into a scruffle. But what about you? Are you alright?"

Damien took a deep breath before taking a step closer and grabbed Sherise by her waist before pulling her to his chest and kissed her hard and rough. Sherise's eyes widen as her heart began to race. Damien pulled away and sighed, "I have feelings for you. I know I don't have a chance and that you're with Johnny but know that I will never stop loving you. I'll kill anyone who hurts you, that's a promise."

Sherise looked down not knowing what to say. She wasn't sure what was going on, she knew that she had feelings for Johnny, do she has feelings for Damien too? Before she could think about it, a yawn left her throat. "Man, I'm beat."

Damien smiled lightly before opening the door. "I'll take you to the church in the morning."

Sherise smiled back before heading in the apartment after Damien.

_**-With Troy and Aisha- **_

Aisha stared at her beaten reflection in the window of Troy's Zircon. Troy had both of his rough hands on the steering wheel at ten and two. His eyes were content on the fairly busy road ahead of them. He turned up the volume to the radio when Three doors down's It's not my time played through the speakers.

"I love this song. I used to listen to it all the time when I was on patrol...you know uh, when we had to clean out the Row. On patrol for rival gangs."

He took his eyes off the streets at a red light. He looked over to Aisha. Her brown skin was pale and covered in cuts and early stages of bruising. Troy reached his arm out and brushed dirt off of her letterman jacket.

"Put some ice on that." He said about her battle scars.

Aisha craned her neck over to see Troy's soft gaze on her. "This whole time you haven't said anything bad about Sherise?"

"Huh?"

Aisha closed her eyes and sighed before she repeated, "You haven't said anything bad about her?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" Troy asked.

"It means that you condone her trying to kill me,"

"No, no, no Aisha you hit first."

Aisha lifted up inside her seat. "She mauled me! I don't fight!"

"Then why'd you pick a battle with her?"

"Because she took Johnny from me,"

"And Johnny took her from the mute," Troy's eyes were back on the street when the light turned green. "The playa has feelings for Sherise as well as Johnny. He'll get over it, just like you would."

"And if I can't?" Aisha crossed her arms.

Troy sighed. "I guess you confront them. Maybe a meeting at the church. Julius is gonna want to talk to Sherise about the fight."

-SR-

Sherise and Aisha didn't acknowledge each other. They each stared directly at Julius and tried not to break eye contact. Sherise really starting to was tired of always being in Julius' office. In the office with the women were all four Saints lieutenant plus Damien. Lin drove to the church all the way from the Suburbs so she could find out all the drama. She rushed to a point where she didn't have any time to charge out of her blue track pants. She leaned on the wall beside Johnny, Damien, Troy, and Dex. They stayed quiet so they wouldn't make Julius any more mad than he already was. Aisha's voice filled the room. Lin shook her head when she heard Aisha's tone. It was soft and innocent. She sounded like she were a victim in court.

"She had no reason to do what she did," Aisha said. She made sure Julius could see the marks that Sherise's fists indented on her. "It was uncalled for and-"

"What was that?" Julius glared at Sherise menacingly after she made a comment under her breath.

Sherise closed her eyes. Her voice roared louder than Aisha's with power. "I said that's fucking bullshit. Can I leave now?"

"Do you hear this Julius? She has no remorse."

Sherise let out one sarcastic huff. "No remorse? You fucking started it!"

"Sherise, calm down and let Aisha talk." Dex said in the background.

"Nah, I'm done with her talking. I beat her ass because she thought I couldn't handle myself. Next time she pull something like that, we'll going to have a serious problem." Sherise's serious demeanor scared Aisha. "Why don't we talk about more important shit okay. What's going on with the Los Carnales Dex?"

Julius slammed his fists on the table that separated him and Sherise. "I'm only gonna tell you once bitch, shut the fuck up. You asked to be a part of the Saints and I let that happen. When you're in the Saints, you're under my rules. I'm not gonna tolerate you going around and fighting with our allies."

"First off I didn't ask to be Saint and second if she were an ally then the money for her memorial box set would be wired in the Saints bank account or she'd actually you know...do shit for the Saints." Sherise said with a glare and her arms crossed.

Aisha cleared her throat to remind Julius that she was seating at the table also. "I've done enough to get the Saints' respect."

"Yeah, you used to ride on Johnny's dick."

Lin held inside her hysterical laughter after Sherise's comment. She clamped her mouth shut, but a few chuckles escaped when she couldn't hold it in long enough. Johnny smirked. Damien, Troy and Dex didn't show any emotion, but they agreed to a degree to what Sherise was saying. Troy was hoping that she'd make her point with a different vocabulary.

Aisha balled her fists and looked at Sherise. "What?"

Sherise didn't look over to Aisha, but her threat made Aisha stop staring at the side of her face quickly, "If you ball your fists one more time I'm gonna let you have your first and last ride with the corner."

"Julius-"

"Shut the fuck up!" Sherise yelled over Aisha. "People 'respected' you because you were with Johnny because they're intimidated by Johnny. Actually they didn't give a fuck about you, you just lingered around here like the blood on the walls from canonization." That's how she felt and she spoke her mind.

Julius rubbed at his forehead. He couldn't take Sherise's attitude any longer. He had no control over the harsh words that spat from her mouth. He asked her in a calm voice to leave. She did what she was asked of and left his office with Johnny and Lin right behind her.

Lin pointed at Sherise's butt and nudged Johnny in his shoulder. "Her ass is fake."

"Nah, when she eats it all goes there. Its not like I have a problem with that."

Sherise stomped her black shoe boot adorned foot on the floor of the church. She rubbed her temples and turned around to see Johnny and Lin with smirks on their Asian faces. "Do you guys take anything seriously?"

"Sometimes," Johnny said.

"What's your problem? You beat her ass right, get over it." Lin pulled a cigarette from her track pants pocket. "Soon enough Aisha will leave for good. It's not like she can make music anymore."

Lin made her way out of the church. Johnny rested his hands on Sherise's hips and together they left the church only to walk down to Freckle Bitch's because Johnny felt like eating The Fist. Sherise sat with her elbow on the table and her hand under her chin. She twirled a strand of her hair with her free hand. Johnny chewed louder than Godzilla. After he swallowed down the last of his burger he threw the wrapper at Sherise's face.

"You gotta look so pissed?"

Sherise sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "Shit happens."

"Are you about to vent?" Johnny slurped some of his Big Swallow.

"I told Julius I wouldn't let him down. Sometimes at night I pray-"

"Since when were you religious?"

Sherise threw the wrapper back at Johnny. "Since I was little asshole." she took a sip of Johnny's soda before sighing heavily. "You know Julius told me not to be like you-"

"Hold the fuck up," Johnny sliced through Sherise's sentence. "Why the fuck are you taking relationship advice from Julius?"

"I really wasn't but I'm just saying that you haven't been the best with women."

"Excuse me?"

Sherise positioned herself upright. "You never really treated Aisha with respect and you always call me a bitch so..."

"Have I called you a bitch today?"

"No,"

"Am I with Aisha?"

"No," Sherise sighed and rolled her eyes. "Christ, why are you asking me these things?"

"I'm trying to let you see how stupid you sound." Johnny drank the last of his Big Swallow until it was hollow. "Stop listening to Julius and stop trippin' about Aisha. She's dead."


	12. Hoe Down

**Author's Note: Kihlala Sisters, TheXRatedReader, Miss. Kookies, MyDeepDesire, Born2BeMe and Crazyhyper09; you're reviews means a lot. Also to put it out there, Aisha is not technically dead, that was a saying, as though she's dead to Johnny. But a lot more is about to happen. Enjoy. **

"Babe, you should've seen it," Gat said as Sherise made spaghetti in his kitchen. That was after going shopping for food and pots and tools. "So the mute had the RPG and was firing rockets at the corrupt cops and the Vice Queens. Then when we was done we went back to Kingdom Come and blew the shit up again. It was beautiful if I say so myself."

Sherise placed a few tongs full of spaghetti and meat sauce on a plastic plate and handed the meal to Johnny. She sat next to him on the couch while he gladly accepted the food into his empty stomach. The TV was finally plugged into the wall. Sherise wanted to watch a show on ABC, surprisingly Saints Row has all of the channels back home. But Johnny stuffed the remote in his sock and made sure to keep the TV on Channel 6 News.

_**"Our on-site reporter, Jane Valderamma, is at the scene right now. Jane..."**_

_**"Thank you Jack," The cameras showed Jane Valderamma in front of the re-destroyed Kingdom Come Records. "Behind me is the re-destroyed Kingdom Come Records. It is reported that the notorious street gang, the Vice Kings, have been working alongside members of the Stilwater Police Department, those of whom are now deceased from a series of random murders..."**_

That's all Johnny needed to hear to burst out in excitement. Sherise slouched lower in the couch besides him. "They're playing Lost reruns," She muttered.

Johnny shoved a fork full of spaghetti down his throat. "Boo hoo, you can buy the DVD box set."

"Whatever,"

The house phone began to ring loudly. Sherise was going to answer, but Johnny told her not to. He said to wait until the voice messaging system came on. She didn't understand it until the rings ended and Johnny's voice appeared.

**I'm out murderin' or at Freckle Bitch's. Don't leave a fucking message because I'm not gonna answer that shit. Have a good day motherfucker.**

Johnny and Sherise laughed in unison. Sherise got up from the couch and went back to the kitchen to get herself a water and Johnny a beer. The phone rang again. Johnny didn't bother answering. He changed the channel to watch Lost. Sherise sighed and quickly answered the phone before it went to voicemail. Johnny groaned, "Why are you answering?"

"It could be important."

"It could be the fucking cops callin' to see if we're here. I bet we're surrounded. Good thing I have more RPG ammo in the bathroom."

Sherise loved Johnny but sometimes don't understand him, she shook her head in disapproval as she answered the phone. Johnny had this weird love for the bathroom. He stored all of his hair gel there and weapons. One time when she first started staying with Johnny, she found out that in the medicine cabinet were an array of weapons: knifes, pistols, and grenades. She ignored it until she went to use the toilet, but the toilet didn't flush. She had called a plumber and he said it was clogged, apparently there was a grenade stuffed in there too. Sherise answered the phone. Julius' deep preacher like voice was in distress on the other end.

_"Where's Gat?" Julius asked._

"He's watching TV." Sherise answered as she crossover her arms over her chest. "I can take a message if you like."

_"The mute is out with Troy," _

Sherise pushed the speakerphone button to make Johnny hear the phone call.

_"Listen carefully. Benjamin King just called. It seems like one of his boys got a big head and tried to take him out. He's pinned down in the park right now and needs some help. Now, what happens to King may not mean shit to you, but him and me, we got history. I owe King from way back in the day, and he ain't gonna eat it if I can help it. You and Gat are gonna go out there and save his ass. I ain't fuckin' around Gat. You and your girl bring King to the church safe. You feel me?"_

Julius ended the phone call on his end. Without hesitation Gat was already throwing a t-shirt over his chest and jogging into the bathroom for his AK. He returned with a muti-color button up for Sherise to throw over the sports bra she was wearing. Sherise slid into a pair of knee length brown boots and soon enough Johnny and her were off inside the Venom.

They drove blindly without directions and yelled at each other on where to go until they saw a swarm of Vice Kings in a courtyard shooting at a large Black man dressed in a high-end black tailored suit and yellow tie. "There's the King." Johnny brought the Venom to an abrupt stop.

Gat hopped out of the car with his RPG slung on his shoulder. He held it up and a screeching rocket blew out of it. One of the Vice Kings vehicles burst in flames. Johnny laughed as some of them caught on fire from the residue of flames in the air. Sherise grabbed his AK and began shooting whoever wasn't dead from the RPG blast. Johnny ran over to King. The former gang revolutionary was shot in his arm, but he didn't mind.

"My car is on the other side." King said.

"We can just take the Venom." Johnny turned around. Sherise had shot a surviving Vice King in his head. As Johnny jogged for the Venom his finger accidentally hit the trigger on the RPG. A rocket ripped through the air and made the Venom its victim. The car erupted into flames. Sherise punched Johnny in his shoulder when she reached him.

"Nice going. I liked that car!" She yelled and then pushed Johnny out of her way to see King. "Where'd you say your car was?"

King ran ahead of Johnny and Sherise. His large yellow Mag was parked in the middle of the street. Four Vice King cars drifted around the Mag. Johnny shot off two rockets. One rocket missed and flew into the sky. The other directly hit a Vice King car. Sherise spewed out three AK clips. She was able to headshot the other three drivers and two passengers while King took out the rest that tried to make a run for it. The three of them entered King's Mag. King started up the truck and began driving through the streets, looking into every corner.

"Who are you looking for?" Sherise asked.

"Warren's gotta be around here somewhere."

Suddenly another yellow car came speeding down the street. Warren Williams was behind the wheel. With one free hand he shot out rounds from his AK. Sherise tried to aim, but King's driving threw her off every time. Johnny told King to stop the car. He got out and aimed his RPG at Warren's car.

"You can't hide from me King! It must be my lucky day, I get to kill all three of you bitches! And after I do, no one's gonna step to EZ Money!" Warren yelled out.

Johnny readied his finger on the RPG's trigger. He focused his sight on the yellow car that grew closer and closer with each second. His thick dark eyebrows centered and once Warren was close enough he pressed his index finger down.

The car exploded into flames. Johnny could see Warren jump out of the vehicle when the rocket hit. He wanted to go and execute him, but Sherise shook her head and told him to get in the truck. To her surprise, he listened. King revved up the engine. "Julius sent you?"

"Isn't that a little late to ask." Sherise said as she caught her breath. She leaned over inside the backseat to reach her hands over to Johnny in the passenger seat. He had ashes all over his t-shirt and all inside his hair. "We're going to the church."

_**-Julius' office- **_

King and Julius looked like long-lost brothers inside Julius office. The two men had the same dark chocolate skin tone, dark brown eyes, deep empowering voices, and were leaders of their respected gangs. At Julius' long table, Julius sat in his large chair in the middle, King sat on one end, while Johnny was seated across from him at the other end. Gat held a pistol in his hand under the desk. Sherise could see Johnny switching the gun from safety to armed from her angle where she sat inside the office alongside Julius in the middle of the table.

"Looking good Ben." Julius said.

King smiled. "Been a long time, Jules."

"Sorry about Jamie."

King glanced over to Sherise and Johnny. "Sorry about these two, but it was business. We should let that go."

Julius laced his fingers together. Johnny cocked his head sideways. "So what's the plan?" Gat asked.

"We kill Tanya and I get back to business."

"I don't think so Benjamin." Julius said.

"What?"

"I said no." Julius talked to Benjamin King like a child. "You're alive; we straight. But the Vice Kings? They're through."

"Then kill me, quit wastin' my god damn time."

"You got a choice. You can keep your fuckin' pride and die right now, or you can be a man and walk away."

"When did you get the balls Jules?" King chuckled out.

"What's it gonna be?" Julius asked.

King sighed. "I ain't walkin' away."

"Fair enough. Johnny."

Johnny lifted up from his chair. He stretched out his arm to have his pistol aimed straight for King's head.

"I ain't walkin' away until I deal with Tanya. She's the reason my nephew isn't here."

"My nigga." Julius said and he and Julius made a quick brotherly love handshake. "Now you understand that this ain't just about Tanya, right? We're finishing the whole crew."

"Yeah, I know."

"So lets get to it. Plan?" Julius asked.

"I know where all them fools hang. All we got to do is roll up in there and lead them to the cops. The Vice Kings ties with the police and Hughes is severed so they'll take care of the rest for us."

"Take the mute as your wheelman." Julius said. "it's good to have you back Benjamin."

-SR-

Johnny and the Damien sat inside Johnny's office. Sherise wasn't in the office, she was getting a bit of practice before she help take out Tanya while Johnny explained the plan to Damien. Johnny took a drag from the Damien's joint and blew out a large cloud of ganja.

Damien looked at Johnny and inhaled before exhaling. "Gat, I want to lay the cards down. Exspecially if we're going to be working together. I love Sherise and I kissed her a few nights ago."

Johnny stopped what he was doing and looked up at the pale skinned caucasian. "You fucking did what!"

Damien braced himself but that didn't stop him from falling to the floor from a hard punch to the face. The sound of a gun clicking made Damien look up to see Johnny standing over him with a forty four shepherd aimed at his head. But Johnny wasn't expecting the door to open and reveal Sherise wearing a tight purple tank top, black leggings and knee length black boots.

"Guys I'm getting really better at-" Sherise stopped in the entrance of Johnny's office as she stared with wide, fearful eyes. "Johnny! No!"

Johnny stood and glared at his girlfriend. "Why the fuck you didn't tell me that this motherfucker kissed you!"

Sherise stared at Damien for the longest with unbelievable eyes. "Why did you tell him that!"

Damien coughed before standing up. "If we're going to be working together to end these gangs than there shouldn't be a anything between us. My beef is with the fucker out there."

Johnny pushed up his glasses, as though that was a lot the playa has ever said; to him anyway. But he was right. "I'm not jealous."

Sherise rolled her eyes before hugging Damien. She turned back to Johnny and sighed. "You are but I want you and you only..." she more than realized that was a lie. She wants both of them but she can't have cake and ice cream.

Johnny sat on the edge of the desk before pulling Sherise to stand in between his legs. "Anyways, I've been chatting with King, and it looks like Tanya's takeover after she killed Warren..." Sherise remembers that Tanya shot Warren in the head, she didn't see it here but remembered watching it back home, well old home. "...didn't sit well with everybody. The Vice Kings are fighting amongst themselves; now is the time to take 'em out for good. King said he was gonna come along, I hope he hasn't gone soft."

"Don't ever worry about me baby-boy, 'cause I' gonna handle mine." Benjamin King hauled a shotgun over his shoulder as he entered Johnny's office.

Johnny shrugged his shoulders. "All I'm sayin' is that since you got here you've been nothin' but talk."

Damien remembered his mission with King when they were getting the police to crack down on Vice Kings five days ago. King talked about how Julius wasn't originally from Saints Row, but from Sunnyvale Gardens which explained their close relationship. Julius even remembered King's old speeches to retell to the Saints like oral history.

King fixed his tie with his freehand. "I've smoked dozens of fools before. I ain't addin' to the count unless I have to."

"That's just fuckin' great. Look, I don't want you bitchin' out when you see your crew."

"Ain't my crew son. That's why I'm here, remember? So how 'bout you put your dick away, pick up your gun, and try to keep your knee away from the bullets."

Johnny stood up and loaded up his pistol. "You heard the cocky son of a bitch, mute. Let's roll."

_**-At King's penthouse- **_

King's penthouse was massive and filled with Vice Kings that were loyal enough to stay even with Tanya in control. Johnny, Sherise, Damien, and King shot their way through enough Vice Kings that could fill the church with their corpses. When the Vice Kings were done with, they walked into the elevator to reach the penthouse where Tanya was. The elevator music filled the silence between the four.

Johnny broke it when he slung his gun over his shoulder and said, "I'm gonna skull fuck that bitch."

Damien laughed to himself at the comment. A sly smile formed on his usually stiff mouth. "Hope you don't mind hepatitis."

"Wha?" Johnny was surprised that the mute talked with someone around besides him and Sherise, but that shock went away when the elevator made a loud ding and the doors opened to the final floor.

Sitting in a black office chair was Tanya Winters. She was scantily clad in a white crop top, white miniskirt, white lace tights, and white heels. She wore large gold hoop earrings through her ears and the two long bangs of her chestnut brown hair was dyed a yellow-ish gold color. She lifted herself from the chair to be greeted by the Saints and King's guns. "Some boys don't get enough of me." She said as she lifted up her shotgun.

"I had more than my fill bitch," Johnny pressed his finger down on his AK accompanied by King, Sherise and Damien's ammo.

Tanya was shot only twice, both in her chest. The bullets stayed inside her body, but her blood spilled out of her uncontrollably. Johnny held his arm out for Sherise, King and Damien to cease fire. Tanya fell to her knees and when Johnny stood in front of her he lifted her head up for her to see him. "Don't you fucking dare." Tanya gurgled out of her blood filled mouth.

Johnny turned and pointed to Sherise as Damien walked over. "You kept my girl captive and used up by any Vice King that approached her. I could just shoot you in your fucking head, but you don't deserve that."

Tanya snarled, "Fuck you."

The blade of Johnny's knife swiftly sliced through the skin on Tanya's neck. He pressed deep enough to make her beg him to kill her, but he wanted her to suffer. Johnny grabbed her shotgun and used it to blow through the glass window. Gat manhandled Tanya by her neck. She was afraid her neck was going to snap like a chicken if he pulled any harder. Johnny made Tanya stand up and held her in front of the ledge. He held the shotgun to Tanya's temple. His finger was over the trigger. He wanted to pull it badly, so did Damien but they both know that it was King's time. He let Tanya go and gestured his hand towards King.

"There you go King." He tossed the shotgun to the former leader of the Vice Kings.

"I built, I watched, and now I'm actin'..." King repeated to himself.

King flicked his finger on the trigger. One bullet entered through Tanya's back and exited through her stomach. Tanya's body fell from the building like a ragdoll. They all thought she was dead, but Tanya let out a blood-curdling scream before they heard a bang followed by car alarms. Johnny and Damien looked down below to see Tanya's lifeless body sprawled over King's heavily damaged Mag.

He turned around to King who took a look for himself and patted his back. "Sucks for your car. We better get out of here. The cops will be here soon. You comin' King!"

"Alright, lets go."

The four made their way back down to the first floor of the penthouse. Johnny fixed his leg brace as he walked and said, "Hey, I know what you told Julius and all, but why don't you stick around and roll with us. I'm sure he wouldn't mind havin' you around."

"Don't bet on that." King said.

Johnny turned to the Damien after pulling Sherise close by her waist. "You think you can find a way to the Row on your own? Some celebrating awaits."

Sherise giggled before walking off with Johnny's arm still around her waist. Damien still felt hurt but as long as Sherise is happy, that's what matters. But he'll make sure no harm with come to her, that's why he stole a Bootlegger and headed for some Los Carnales and Rollerz strongholds.


	13. No time to mourn

**Author's Note: TheXRatedReader, Born2BeMe, MyDeepDesire, Miss. Kookies and Emzy2k11; thank you all for the reviews. Have fun reading. **

Sherise had woke up late, considering that the last six days she was out late doing a lot of work putting damage to the Rollerz and Los Carnales with Damien and Johnny. The last thing she did before going on a mission with Johnny was getting Lin inside the Rollerz good graces by rescuing their mechanic, Donnie. Sherise yawned before showering and putting on a pair of black leggings with metal going down the legs, a red top that makes her breasts bust, her black knee length boots and a black leather jacket with metal and gold on the sleaves and shoulders. She figure she'll head to the church to see if there were anything for her to do. What she didn't expect, was to see Los Carnales everywhere.

"Reese."

Sherise turned around to see a Dominican Saint, she knows as Xavier. He had shoulder length black hair and wore a sleeveless, open purple vest, a fitted white t-shirt underneath, and male black skinny jeans. Xavier was with her and Damien the couple of days. They bounded like with Francis and Douglas, a cool Spanish speaking brother. Xavier and two other Saints were surrounding Angelo Lopez, younger brother of Hector Lopez. Sherise rushed over with a gun wielded in each hand aiming at Angelo.

"Hola mi amigo." Everyone saw Victor, the Carnales' enforcer behind one of the Saints.

"You gotta be fuckin' kidding me." The Saint said.

Sherise and the other Saints began shooting at the super human Mexican. He took each bullet without a flinch. He grabbed one of the Saints and used him as a shield. Bullets pierced through the Saints' body. Once he was dead Victor threw him towards Sherise and the remaining Saints. Angelo stood up and began shooting. A bullet grazed Sherise's arm and proceeded to rush through the Saint behind her. He fell to the ground and bled to death. Sherise and Xavier ran away to get to the church as fast as they could.

In the empty church, Damien was on the phone with Johnny about their progress. Damien had hung up when he seen Sherise run in with blood running down her arm.

"What happened?" Damien asked concern and anger build up as he helped Sherise stand upright.

"Damien, they're attacking the Row." Sherise said after catching her breath.

"Who?"

"The Los Carnales are-"

"It's not the Los Carnales. It's just the Carnales!" Sherise snapped before she could help it. She needs to stop hanging with Dex. She turned to Xavier and smiled lightly. "Sorry."

Xavier nodded before looking at the Saint everyone calls Playa "They're attacking the Row. Angelo and his boys came out of nowhere."

Damien placed his hand over the large scar across Lola's arm that the bullet made.

"They fucked us up pretty hard." Xavier added, Sherise nodded agreeing with him.

"But it looked like we had Angelo pinned down, but Victor came and saved his ass."

"So they're gone?" Damien asked feeling even more mad.

Sherise shook her head. "Angelo and Victor did, but there's a lot of Los Carnales still out there."

"Alright let's split up. The Row's a big place, and we gotta make sure we smoke all those motherfuckas."

The Row was a big place. It took at least three hours for the Saints to eliminate all sixteen of the Carnales' lieutenants. Once it was over, Damien drove Sherise back to the church. They were alone in the large building. Sherise rested on the steps and Damien joined her. She lied her head in Damien's lap while he stroked through her hair. She was worn out from the day. Damien didn't even bother to think before he kissed her on her head. It was weird, but Sherise liked it. Damien sighed, there was a reason why he was edgy later but haven't said anything.

"So, how are you and Johnny doing since...you know?'"

"I know, what?" Sherise lifted herself up.

"Well, Julius told me that Johnny and Aisha were..."

_**-At the apartment, not five minutes later- **_

A glass vase flew through the air causing Johnny to duck leaving the vase to brake and shatter. "You're overreacting."

"I'm overreacting!" Sherise pulled out a gun from the back of her leggings and shot a bullet into the wall above Johnny's bleached white tips of hair. Johnny crossed his arms and didn't seem to care that with one mistake his brains could've been blown out. "Pinche puta!"

"Ya know cussing me out in Spanish doesn't make any since because I don't understand anything you fuckin' say. And who taught you Spanish?"

Sherise strutted up to be face to face with Johnny. She raised the pistol to Johnny's forehead. She slowly pressed her finger down on the trigger. Click! It was out of ammo. She knew it, but she wanted to see Johnny flinch, that he didn't do. She threw the empty gun to the floor. "I heard that you were fucking Aisha."

"Well then you must be hearing things. Who told you that?"

"Nobody,"

"You don't wanna be a snitch."

"I'm not saying that." Sherise turned away fighting the urge to cry.

"Then stop bitchin'."

"Damien told me that's what Julius said."

Johnny's calm expression changed as he balled up his fist. "I figured."

"What?"

"Sit down," Johnny and Sherise took a seat on the couches in the living room. Sherise curled up her legs and feet. Johnny slouched and sighed before he began again. "I saw Aisha. I wanted to make sure she was okay, being dead and all. Before you yell in Español again and I remind you I'm going to have a talk with Xavier. But I checked on her because for once I felt bad. So I did that, Eesh was drunk and I stayed over for a few hours to help her sleep."

"Then why did Julius say what he said?"

"Julius thinks I'm a bad influence on you. He doesn't want you to get reckless? As much as I want to kill your friend, he's as bad as I am and Julius doesn't want to add a third psycho to the gang."

"So he hoping that we break up?"

"Many he wants me and playa to kill each other." Johnny laughed.

"Gat I'm serious."

"So am I. Look, I hate to admit it, but Julius is right." Johnny shoved his hands into the front pocket of his jeans. "We are not right for you,"

"I think it's my decision to say who is right for me and who's not." Sherise frowned with crossed arms.

Johnny bent over and grabbed the empty firearm from the floor. "You're stubborn."

Sherise sighed before standing and heading towards the bedroom. "I'm going to head in early."

Johnny stood and grabbed his AK, "Go ahead and rest. Lin told me about some shipment of cars for the Rollerz. I'm going to take your buddy and blow some shit up."

Sherise stopped and looked at Johnny with fearful eyes. "Johnny don't kill him."

Johnny chuckled as he headed for the door. "I'll try not to."

-SR-

Lin strutted into the pool hall. She held her lighter in her right hand and a cigarette hung from the side of her pink lips. Inside there were no Rollerz. She looked around and called out a few of their names with no response. She started her way to leave until she felt a sharp pain in the back of her head and fell to the floor. She looked up to see William Sharp standing over her. He was old, but he had the money and the backbone that took care of the Westside Rollerz. Lin got back up on her feet. She was a fighter, but was no match for Sharp's reinforcements that tackled her to the ground. The struggle left to some of her clothes being slit and ripped. Sharp ordered one of the reinforced Rollerz to handcuff Lin.

"Wait outside." Sharp ordered while he dragged Lin into a staff room. He heaved her up onto a chair and tied her to the chair to completely hold her hostage. Lin tried head-butting Sharp when he was in reach as he tied her up. "You really thought you could prosper little girl. I knew I smelled a rat."

"Go to hell. The Saints will destroy you." Lin wriggled her body.

Sharp reached his cold hand into Lin's shirt where she hid a cellphone and a wire in her bra. He squeezed on the wire hard enough to break up. Then he unlocked her phone. He noticed that the recent call was called frequently. He used his free hand to grab Lin by her neck and pressed his fingers into her skin. "Call them."

"Go...to...hell!" Lin yelled.

Sharp pouted his thin lips. "Fine. I'll just have my Rollerz go out there now and kill them."

"No!" Lin screamed out. "Don't fuckin' lay a hand on her or I will rip your fucking head off with my teeth!"

"Call her then."

"Fuck you!" Lin spit in Sharp's face.

Sharp called in one of the Rollerz from the lobby of the pool hall. "Go find and kill whoever is-"

"Alright!" Sharp let go of Lin's neck and pressed dail on the last number before he held the phone to Lin's ear, it rung twice before Sherise answered. "Meet me at Apollo's."

Sharp nodded to the Roller that was with him. The Roller ran outside armed with a wooden baseball bat. Sherise had pulled up to the restaurant and bar before stepping out. She wore coffee skinny jeans and a white button up along with brown knee length boots. As she closed the door she caught out of the corner of her eye a blur of blue running to the car. She looked over, but before she knew it they bashed the bat onto her face. Sherise's exposed skin was cut and bloodied from the hit. He threw her to the sidewalk.

Sherise came in to consciousness from Lin's constant banging on the trunk that held them captive in the trunk of Lin's Voxel. The car stopped and Sherise and Lin could hear the sound of seagulls. The trunk opened to the darkness of the sky, but a nearby lamp post shone on Sharp and accentuated every wrinkle that was indented on Sharp's aging pale skin. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a switchblade. He flipped it opened and the small compact knife was brought to Sherise's neck. Sharp pressed the edge of the blade into her chocolate skin deep enough to slit her throat, but not too far to kill her. The blood that dripped on the knife was then wiped onto the side of Lin's face. Sharp smiled as Lin cursed.

"Don't fight it little girl." Sharp said.

Sherise squirmed her body from under Lin's. She wasn't confined, so she used her hands to grab Sharp by his expensive suit. He jolted forward, but caught her by her wrist and pulled Sherise out of the trunk. Sherise fell onto the concrete of the empty parking lot they were in and Sharp held his switchblade high in the air, but he stopped when a pair of high-beams shone on him and Sherise. Sherise raised her hand to shield her eyes from the light.

"Sharp what the hell is going on?" A frantic Donnie rushed out of his car. He stared at Sherise confused, but when he saw Lin in the trunk of her car he froze. "Lin!"

Sharp grabbed Donnie before he could run to Lin's aid. "Stop it Donnie!"

"What are you doing to my girl?" Donnie ripped his hand away from Sharp.

"That girl is the snake in the grass. She's a Saint, a traitor to the Rollerz."

"It's not true."

"It's not? Lin why don't you tell him the truth?" Sharp kicked Sherise in her stomach. Sherise coughed up blood. From the trunk Lin could hear Sherise's gurgling noises. "Tell him Lin!" He rammed his foot into Sherise's rib. Lin bit her lips as she heard Sherise try to call out her name in between groaning and moaning.

"I'm a Saint." She said low, but Donnie heard her loud and clear. His eyes drooped. He felt betrayed. "Donnie..."

"Take a deep breath and count to ten Donnie. You heard her. Now, why don't you help me out." Sharp said in between grunts as he heaved Sherise into the backseat of the car. He slammed the door shut and proceeded to make his way to the trunk. He grabbed Donnie's gun and aimed it at Lin's chest. Bang! Donnie flinched when the bullet escaped the gun and penetrated into Lin's stomach. Donnie reached his arms out to help her, but Sharp slammed the trunk enclosing Lin in darkness. The old man gripped his hands on the car and began pushing the car to the edge of the parking lot that led to dark river.

Donnie's jaw dropped open. "Count to ten? You shot my girl! You have another one in there too!"

"It's tragic, I know." Sharp said with enough insensitivity you'd think he were the devil in disguise. "Now, help me push this damn car into the river. Where are you going?"

Donnie rubbed at his eyes as he started his way to his truck. Sharp grunted as he pushed Lin's Voxel over the edge. Sherise rolled inside the backseat as the Voxel tipped over and fell vertically into the river. The car began to sink quickly. Sherise kicked her foot at the door. It fell off after the fifteenth kick. She held what little breath she had to brace for the water that burst inside the Voxel. The more water that filled the car made it sink faster. Sherise swam to the trunk of the sinking car. She tried pulling it open, but the trunk hit her in her chin when Lin kicked it open herself. The lighter Lin used to free herself from the rope swam into the current of the river. Sherise grabbed Lin by the cuffs that still confined her and swam up to the surface for the both of them. Lin's blood left a trail of red underwater while Sherise struggled to keep both of their heads above the rapid waves. Luckily Sherise found the ladder that led from the river and back to the parking lot. She pulled Lin over her and used one hand to climb the ladder at a slow, but steady pace.

At the top of the ladder, a hand reached out for Sherise. She blinked a few times for Donnie's face to come into focus. He used his strength to pull both Sherise and Lin to the parking lot. Donnie lied Lin gently on the ground once he got to her. Sherise held her stomach and coughed as she crawled on the ground.

"It's gonna be okay Lin..." Donnie said as he sit alongside Lin. "It's okay..."

Sherise managed to stand up and walk slowly over to Lin and Donnie. She kneeled beside Lin to check her pulse. There was nothing.

"Lin," Sherise said softly not bothered to fight away the tears as she removed her wet fingers from Lin's neck.

Donnie rubbed at his face again before looking up at Sherise. "You have to get out of here."

"I'm staying with her."

"You have to go!" Donnie yelled. "The Rollerz will be back and they want to make sure you're dead."

Sherise wanted to protest with Donnie. She wanted to stay with Lin, but he was right and she knew Lin would tell her to go if she were alive. Sherise held her aching stomach as she jogged off into he distance.


	14. The Meeting

**Author's Note: Kihlala Sisters, Miss. Kookies, Born2BeMe, MyDeepDesire and TheXRatedReader; thanks again for the reviews and a lot is about to happen. **

Johnny met Damien at Tee-N-Aye, he was surprised that the bitch called him but when he said it concerns Sherise, he agreed. Damien walked into the bar, strip club with a look that tells you that he out for blood. Johnny drunk the last of his beer before turning to the Saint that was younger than himself.

"Now tell me what this about?"

Damien grabbed a seat and looked at the man next to him. "I'm going to kill Sharp for what he did to Sherise. I don't care if it's on Julius' authority. I'm going to make him pay. Are you in?"

Revenge that would be against Julius. Johnny is starting to like this guy, minus the whole he loves his girl thing but right now, the Rollerz need to know that the Saints are not bullshiting and they are the only ones that can do it. "Of course."

Damien nodded before grabbing the beer that the bartender gave him. "So, this motherfucker rolls around in his limo right? I say we drive around the city, find that limo, and drop that bitch."

"Straightforward."

After the two finished their beers they headed for Damien's Eiswolf, Damien drove as Johnny sat in the passenger seat. The ride around Stilwater was quiet until Johnny looked out the window for a second and caught a glimpse of Sharp's limo making a U-turn. "The limo. Make a U-turn."

Damien followed Johnny's directions. They made a left on Wilshire Street while the Limo kept straight. He slammed his foot on the pedal as to get through the alleyways fast enough to burst out and crash directly into Sharps limo. Damien and Johnny ignored their throbbing headaches and chased Sharp on foot. For an old man, he had a lot of stamina. Damien bend over and picked up a nice size rock. He closed one eye and licked his lips as he took aim. He swung his arm back and then through the rock with enough power to knock Sharp to the ground when he hit him in the back of his head. Johnny and Damien stood over Sharp and grabbed the man by his arms. Damien lifted Sharp up to his feet and held him back so Johnny could grab the rock and hit it across his face. He figured that he'll let him teach Sharp a lesson first before they both kill him.

Sharp spit out a tooth and blood. Johnny stepped up close enough to him that the tip of his nose touch his cheek as he whispered, "Breath and count to ten," menacingly into Sharp's ear. Repeating what Sherise told him about more likely Damien too.

"Fuck you!" Sharp yelled.

Johnny swung his leg perfectly in the air and his knee buried itself into Sharp's ribs. Sharp's legs went limp, but the Damien held him up to agonize him. Johnny turned around and started his way towards a parked car on the side of the road. He punched his fist through the window and hotwired the car. He used a button inside to pop open the trunk.

"Better start counting Sharp. Ten..nine...eight..."

"Stop this! I'll pay you! Is that what you want! Don't put me in there!"

Damien ignored him and tossed him in the trunk, together he and Johnny slammed it shut closing Sharp inside. As they drove the newly stolen car they could hear Sharp's yelling and banging from the trunk as they drove to his mansion. Douglas informed them that his nephew Joseph Price was busy racing in Chinatown so he wouldn't be there.

Damien looked at Johnny who was in the driver's seat, "What do we do when we get there?"

"I don't know. Slit his throat. Make him suffer. You know, the works I guess."

"Sounds good to me."

_**-At the church- **_

Julius sat in front of a large headstone in the graveyard on one knee with Douglas and Francis.

"Did you hear the news? They found William Sharp's body decapitated in his own home. They're sayin' its the Saints' doing."

"It was the playa." Douglas chuckled as he mimicked someone slicing a knife in the air. "He sent the fucker to hell for what he done to Sherise."

"Fuck," Julius looked up when Troy ran out to the graveyard. "Julius, word is every Roller that Price could find is headed this way."

"How much time we got?" Julius asked.

"My man says they're movin' pretty fast." Troy said.

Julius and Troy jogged together to the entrance of the church. "Where the hell is Dex and Johnny?"

"No idea where." Troy said. "But I do know that the playa is around the Row."

Julius stopped in his tracks. "Text him. Tell him to bring his ass here."

"No need, I'm already here."

The group of four men looked to see Damien walk into the graveyard, he wore a purple fitted t shirt and dark grey skinny jeans, along with dark grey and purple high top sneakers.

"Come on!" Julius glared before continuing out of the graveyard.

Damien rolled his shoulders before following Julius out to the streets where he sat in the passenger side of Julius's purple Zenith while he drove. Damien looked out the window and wondered where they were going. He has kept quiet long enough and thinks it's time to start to put a voice to things. He looked over to the older male in the driver's seat.

"Julius what the fuck is going on?" He raised his voice so he could hear over the wind.

"You're careless shit got the Row into this mess! You killed Sharp and now a whole damn army of Rollerz are attacking the Row!"

"My careless shit? I avenged Sherise's torture!"

"You didn't do shit, but prove you're a dumbass!"

"Puckish rogue!" Damien argued back. "What the hell is your problem Julius?"

"My problem is that I let you in the Saints!"

"The Saints wouldn't even be the Saints if I were gone!"

Julius drove at high speeds on the highway. Julius weaved through eleven Rollerz cars heading to the Row while Damien shot and killed each driver to immobilize them. There were no other cars until Price sped down the highway in his Attrazione. Damien stared at his impending death as Julius kept his high speed. Price grew closer in front of them and soon enough they crashed head on. Metal scraped from the cars and Damien flew in the air. He rolled across the heated gravel. His skin tore like a piece of paper and his mouth parted open in an attempt to yell as he saw Price running in zig zags down the highway. While Julius got out of his wrecked car Damien lifted himself from the ground and dusted his skin from the dust the collision caused.

"I could've died!" His voice resembles a lion's roar.

"Nigga, you should've buckled your seatbelt!" He yelled at the younger man.

As the two headed down the highway, Damien walked with a limp. Julius stared at the Saint that he and Troy first met on a dark street about to get killed by a Vice King. Back then he wanted to save him and help him grow into a savior for the Row under his command, but now he felt naïve to think that was true. He helped create a monster that wouldn't stop fighting until the Row and all of Stilwater was his for the taking.

"I should've let that Vice King shoot in your thick skull." He said loud enough for Damien.

"Well you didn't." he said. "Get over it."

"Not until your dead."

"Why don't you just kill me now?"

Julius kept on walking alongside Damien. He hand gravitated towards the pistol stowed in the pocket of his slacks. He thought about taking her out just then, but he knew it was the wrong time. As much as he hated the playa he needed him alive long enough to rid Stilwater of Joseph Price to finally terminate the Rollerz and cripple the Carnales until they were begging to be executed. All he needed was a plan. "I've been testing you."

Damien scoffed. "For what?"

"I want you to be second-in-command."

Damien looked at Julius. He squinted his eyes and grit his teeth. "Are you joking?"

"I'm serious. That's why I've been so tough on you." Julius lied.

"Oh," Damien scratched his head. "Julius I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. Just make sure the Saints are on top."

-SR-

Damien walked into the church to see that the gang has gathered, but no signs of Julius, Troy, Dex, Johnny or Sherise. Douglas walked over with a huge grin.

"Congrats on getting to be second in command."

Damien looked at the year older Saint with a frown. "How did you know?"

"Julius told us. So are we going to know our second in command name or do we have to still go by playa?"

Damien stared at Douglas, that was the words Sherise asked him the night they met. Damien shook his head before calling everyone attention. "Now you may know that I have been appointed as second in command. So I give you the privilege to know my name, it's Damien." Damien took a breather before continuing. "Dex and Troy has said that Los Carnales is meeting with the Colombians. So why don't we do a little party crashing."

Damien headed for the doors as Douglas joined his side. "That's a pretty neat idea to turn Los Carnales and the Colombians."

"That's great to know because you are with me."

Douglas couldn't contain his excitement before following Damien out to his new Nelson.

_**-At the church- **_

Damien drove non-stop until they reached the church. On the steps outside Sherise and Johnny were talking.

Johnny pointed as Damien brought the Nelson to a screeching halt. "Where ya'll go?"

Damien stepped out of the car followed by Douglas. "Victor tried to kill us." he said.

Sherise stood up and jogged over to Damien. She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Damien smiled before heading in the church with Johnny, Sherise and Douglas.

Dex and Troy was in the office when the got there. Damien told Dex and Dex told Julius what happened at Tee'N'Ay, Julius yelled at Dex for his carelessness. For a moment though, Damien thought Julius was yelling at him.

"I don't see what the big deal is Jules." Dex said.

"The deal is that you went to talk with the Colombians without me."

"We didn't even get to meet him Jules."

A strike of pure anger rested in Julius' eyes when he looked at Dex. "Don't call me Jules. You didn't earn it."

"Fine." Dex tried hard not to yell over his superior. "Julius, you put me in charge of the Los Carnales. Shit," He turned to Troy. "Now you got me sayin' it."

"Dex, do your job, but don't think your bigger than you are. When it comes to the Colombians, you call me, understand?"

"Yes." Dex succumbed to Julius' reprimands.

"Alright, now that that's settled-"

"Fuck!" Troy's yell echoed through the church.

Bullets blasted through the walls of the church. At high speed, one penetrated through Sherise's arm. Sherise didn't scream in pain, she sucked it up and held the wound to stop the blood from escaping her body to fast. Johnny picked her up and carried her into the infirmary where he lied her down on a cot.

"I don't care what you hear, don't fuckin' leave okay."

Sherise rolled her eyes. "Fine, but leave me a gun just in case."

Johnny pulled out the pistol that he stored in the back of his pants held by his belt. He placed it next to Sherise's head and closed the door behind him when he left. Through the thin walls Sherise heard Johnny yell, "You thought you could mess with Third Street motherfuckers!"

After fifteen minutes the gunfire ended. Johnny opened the door to the infirmary with an ear to ear smile. "I killed that fuckin' monster."

"Victor?" Sherise asked as he helped her up.

"Yep. How's the arm?"

"It stopped bleeding." She looked down on the wound that was now wrapped with thick layers of gauge. "Is everyone okay?"

"Yeah."

Sherise walked out of the infirmary. She saw Troy kneeling over Victor's burning corpse. He held an unlit cigarette and waited for the fire to ignite it. Dex looked on in disgust. Julius reloaded his pistol and grabbed everyone's attention.

"Dex, you said that Colombians hangs out at the strip club?" He asked.

"Yes."

"You're comin' with me to have a sit-down."

"Okay." Dex gave Julius an eager smile, but everyone knew that he was angry. It was Dex's idea to do business with the Colombians and now Julius was going to get all the credit.

Troy blew out a cloud of smoke from his cigarette exclusively lit by Victor's corpse. "You guys wanna go eat?"

Sherise smiled as Johnny wrapped a arm around her waist. "You read my mind."

Johnny, Damien, Douglas and Troy laughed before heading towards Freckle Bitches.


	15. Julius Missing

**Author's Note: TheXRatedReader, Miss. Kookies, MyDeepDesire and Born2BeMe; I appreciate the reviews. Here's the next chapter. Enjoy. **

Damien walked up to the church to see how everything is going since the gangs are finished. He along with Dex took out the last brother of Los Carnales' gang and the day after they killed Price, that was three days ago. He was about to head to Johnny's office when Johnny, Dex and Sherise walked out of the church. Dex had a concern expression.

"Hey man. Have you heard from Julius?"

Damien looked at the lieutenant hard before shaking his head. He was about to say something but his phone started to ring. He pulled it from his back jean pocket and looked at the screen to see a unknown number. "Who the fuck is this!" he growled as he answered the phone.

_"This is Chief Monroe. If you want Julius back, listen to what I've got to say. Now, that stunt you pulled downtown with the rocket launcher cost my associates and I quite a bit of money. Now, I may not be an honest man, but I'm a fair one. So rather than turn Saint's Row into a parking lot, I'm going to let you work off what you owe me. There's a mayoral campaign going on, and I want one of the candidates taken off the ballot. Marshall Winslow is in his campaign bus right now, and he has an appointment with the northbound. Park that bus on the train tracks tonight, or you'll find Julius' body floating in the river tomorrow. Don't disappoint me. Julius is counting on you." _

Damien took the phone from his ear, he had a rather big predicament. Let this Monroe kill Julius or do what he says. Sherise frowned as she noticed the the look on Damien's face, he's fighting with something. Before she could step up and ask him what's wrong, Dex took that out of her hands.

"Who was that?"

Damien looked at Dex with a hard expression. "Chief Monroe. He wants me to take out Winslow or he'll kill Julius."

"I say let that fucker die."

Sherise was about to agree with Johnny but realized that there wouldn't be a Saints Row two or three or four. Or Gat out of Hell if Monroe kills Julius. She doesn't know when he'll get to the yacht but there's a one more mission she thinks before that awful moment. She shook her head as she felt the tears start to fall, even if she did know the outcome it's still hard to think about.

"I'll go and meet Monroe's request." Damien turned and headed for his Nelson.

_**-Mayoral Campaign- **_

Damien drove around Stilwater until the commotion of the gathered crowd got his attention. He drove his car to the middle of the road and grabbed his AK before spraying bullets through the windshield and through the driver's uper chest and head.

"Dear God!" Damien heard Winslow yell from through the broken windshield.

Damien quickly took out the entourage before he broke the glass from the door and pulled them open before started up the bus and began to drive.

"Who the hell are you? I think there's been some type of mistake."

Damien ignored the old man and put the bus into drive.

"Please, you don't have to do this." The man pleaded desperately.

Damien breathed a sigh of relief when he finally made it to the train tracks. He was tired of hearing Winslow pleading and begging, that he thought about killing him with his shepherd. He kicked the doors open before he headed down the steps.

"Where are we? I demand you to-"

The nearby train's horn blew over Winslow's voice. Damien quickly ran from the track just in time. The train split the body of the bus driver in two and rammed into the bus at enough speed for it to explode. Damien shielded his eyes from the ashes that sprinkled in the air. He stole another Nelson and drove as fast as he could to the church.

-SR-

**...the campaign bus of mayoral candidate Marshall Winslow has been destroyed by a northbound train. I'm looking at the scene from the bridge above the intersection. From what I've been able to gather from railroad officials and from potential eye witnesses, no one knows exactly why the bus simply stopped on the tracks just as the train rounded the bend...**

Channel 6 News had the story an half an hour after the incident. Damien walked into the church to see Johnny venting as well as shooting holes into the walls.

"Monroe called. He still wants us to do his dirty work." Sherise informed after giving the current leader of the Saints a hug.

"I'm not going to be no pig lap dog."

Damien didn't either. He thought it was one time thing, it's not about Julius anymore. He don't like to be fucked around. He looked at Johnny and shook his head. "And we won't. Marshall Winslow was a major public figure, and you can bet your ass that people would start asking questions if the Chief of Police wasn't at his funeral. I say we hit Monroe during the funeral procession. That should show whoever he's working with to want Winslow dead, that we're not fucking around."

"Hold up." Johnny held his hands up again. "You're sayin' we should assassinate the Chief of Police while he'a at the funeral of the guy you just murdered."

"Yeah."

"Don't tease me Asshole." Johnny smiled and the two men made a handshake.

"Let's fuckin' do it." Damien smiled grabbing a RPG that was against a wall.

_**-At a mansion on the edge of Stilwater- **_

Alderman Hughes glared at his tv as he watched the distruction the Saints caused before throwing his remote at the screen. The screen cracked with the remote sticking from it. He paced in his over large bedroom before a idea hit him. He walked over to his nightstand and picked up the cordless phone and dialed the number he had written down.

_"What the fuck with these unknown numbers. Who the fuck is this!"_

"This is Alderman Hughes. I will tell you that was quite a message you sent at Winslow's funeral...and trust me, I heard it loud and clear. Now I'd like to talk to you in person. So come over to my fundraiser tonight on my yacht, I'm sure we can work things out."

As the call ended Alderman smiled as he got ready for his fundraiser.


	16. Salting the Earth

**Author's Note: Emzy2k11 thanks for the review. Here's the next chapter, enjoy. **

_**Sincerely, Dane Vogel **_

_**A better future, a better life. **_

Dex folded the acception letter and put it in a box before putting the lid on it and shoved the box on his closet shelf. Things are starting to get out of hand, Julius is missing and the playa-Damien has gone psycho. Which Stilwater doesn't need another Johnny Gat. Working with Ultor will grant him the opportunity for greater things, things that being in a gang wouldn't bring. There's just a problem with his new sight on life...Troy. Dex headed towards his dresser and took his phone from the top and dialed the second last number he called. Four rings before the owner of the number answered,

_"Dex, what's up?" _

"Troy," Dex began. "I know you're a cop."

_"What are you talking about?"_

"Come on man, who you think you talkin' too." Dex put all the pieces together. "I mean the tactics, the police station thing, your shitty ass haircut. You got cop written all over you."

_"So what are you gonna do?" Troy asked._

"Nothing."

_Troy's voice was laced with disbelief. "What?"_

"I'm out Troy. I accepted a job at Ultor. I'm droppin' my flags and goin' straight. I just wanna make sure that we're not gonna have a problem."

_Troy sighed on the other end of the line. "No we won't."_

_**-At the station-**_

Troy put his phone on his desk before pulling out a cigarette. When he was done with the cigarette he plucked the butt into the trashcan next to his desk before picking up his phone and dialed the very last number in his recent calls from two days ago, for the other side to go to voice mail. A heavy sigh greeted the officer after two rings. He sighed his self. "How are you Julius?"

_"I was fine before I was arrested." Julius still couldn't believe that Troy was an undercover cop it was clear in his voice. _

"I wanted to talk to you about that."

_"I bet you do."_

"Listen Julius, you're a good man, but you've made some bad choices, let me help you."

_"What do you want Troy?"_

Troy pursed his lips. "I want the Saints to be gone. Now there's two ways that can happen."

_"You can arrest all of us..."_

"Or you can quit while you're ahead! This is my investigation, I can miss a few collars."

_"What are you saying?"_

"Dex is out of the game, and you're going to jail. If you can convince Johnny and your number two to drop their flags and every other Saint will follow their example. The Saints will fall apart and everyone will go home happy." Troy explained.

_Julius scoffed. "You don't think this'll work, do you?"_

Troy slammed his palm on the table. "You think I like arresting my friends? Convince 'em to quit and I won't have to."

_"There's no way that playa's gonna stop."_

"Make him understand Julius."

_"Let's say I can," Julius paused before continuing. "How do I know I'm goin' free?"_

"I've already talked to Hughes. When he's mayor he'll give you pardons."

_"I'll see what I can do."_

-SR-

Damien pulled his black and purple Nelson up into the docks. There was a boardwalk leading to Hughes' yacht monitored by security in high-fashioned black suits. Damien got out of the car and walked over where he was met by two guards that escorted him to the expensive yacht. They were taken all the way to the deck of the yacht where Alderman Hughes was sipping on a glass of champagne.

Damien stopped and stared at Alderman with narrowed eyes. "I'm here so fucking talk."

Alderman Hughes smiled. "What a mouth you have. It is a pleasure to meet the person who handed me the election. There was no way I could've beaten Marshall Winslow, God rest his soul, but you made the impossible happen, and for that I can't thank you enough. Had Winslow been the only person killed, attention would've been cast onto me, but after your assassination of Monroe it became abundantly clear these horrible crimes were perpetrated by the Third Street Saints. Lets not forget, your blood trail from the other gangs."

"Damn, hurry up." Damien mumbled under his breath, he was starting to get impatient.

After a while Damien tuned what Hughes was saying until he stopped to call for someone. "Where was I? Oh yes, salting the Earth."

"Like throwing salt on the ground?" Damien asked with his head to the side.

"I suppose I could try to pay you off, but really what's the point? You'd just say no and we'd be right back where we started. So I figured I'd cut right through the middle man and get right to the point."

"Yo, can you speed this up! I wanna go to Freckle Bitch's!" Damien yelled, his patient finally dried out.

"You're going to die here, son, make no mistake about that...but if it makes it any easier, I'll be sure to thank you in my acceptance speech. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get ready for a party."

Damien was about to say something when heard a weird beeping sound. His eyes grew wide when he recognized the sound as a timer for a bomb. Before he could even take a step back the yacht went up in flames.

_"...Hello?" _

_"What the fuck was that!?" _

_"It was the only way." _

_"I said 'Talk', not set off a goddamn bomb!" _

_"Relax Troy. The Saints are finished...don't try and find me." _

_**-Johnny's apartment- **_

Sherise twist and turned before jolting up from the covers. Sherise took deep breathes before looking at Johnny, for a murdering psycho he looked peaceful while sleeping. She was about to turn the radio on when the door bell rung. She looked at the clock on the radio and frowned before getting up. She put on a Johnny's purple jersey and answered the door. She was surprised and scared to see Douglas on the other side.

"Douglas...what are you doing here at 2 o'clock in the morning!"

"Reese?"

Sherise turned to see Johnny stepped out of the bedroom with a shepherd in hand. He stopped and frowned when he saw Douglas. "What's going on?"

Tears fell from Douglas' hazel eyes. "Damien was caught in a explosion."

Sherise felt her throat tighten and her eyes started to sting. "No..."

Douglas lowered his head and shook it. "There's more. Troy was a undercover cop. He told me and the gang about the accident. He says Damien is in a coma...but might never wake up."

Sherise turned and leaned her body on Johnny's and cried. Johnny didn't care for the asshole, but knew he ment a lot to Sherise. He closed his eyes and stepped back.

"I'm going to make this right."

Sherise was confused. But couldn't find anything to say as Johnny left the house fully clothed.


	17. Discontinued

GuardianSaint here, I'm sorry but I won't be continuing Breaking The Wall. I have come into some trouble with the story and choose to start over with a bit of a different approach. The story is already out, Wildest Dreams. I'm truly sorry about this but I feel that it's for the best. Thank you for all the support, I hope you enjoy this story as you did Breaking The Wall. If you have any questions, feel free to PM me.


	18. Breaking the Wall Continued

Dear wonderful readers, I wanted to let those know that was reading Breaking the Wall that the story will continue in Wildest Dreams, just will a new character instead of Sherise. But Sherise will return later in the book. _LynGuerra _gave me permisson to use what I had in Breaking the Wall. I wanted to put that out there, so go check out Wildest Dreams. Thank you.


End file.
